Cultural Differences aka Thor is not an idiot
by Sheyrena Wyrsabane
Summary: Thor brings Loki and the Tesseract to Asgard and returns to Earth only after promising to return for Loki's trial when the time comes. In the meantime he tries to navigate Earth's foreign customs and not kill his teammates who insist on treating him like a small child rather than the god and prince that he is.
1. Chapter 1

Written for a prompt at avengerkink, but really I've been wanting to write something like this for a while. I love crack!Thor and adorable!Thor and clueless!Thor, but I also love character depth and that just because he's blonde and strong doesn't mean he's only a dumb jock. Also, the prompter wanted Thor feels which there will be plenty of.

* * *

"I have done as you asked, father," Thor says, kneeling at Odin's throne. He tugs on the Tesseract holder to force Loki to his knees as well. "I have returned to you Loki and the Tesseract."

"You have done well my son," Odin says, pretending that he doesn't see the way Loki flinches at the term. "You have made your family and your people proud with your actions."

"Thank you." Thor keeps his head bowed, and he focuses on the formality, on the expected responses so that he does not think about what he is doing. He has his brother bound and gagged, and he is presenting him to his father for punishment. He knows Loki will not get off easy, he has his crimes against Asgard to answer for in addition to the ones against Midgard, and Thor does not want to consider what life he has sentenced his brother to for bringing him here.

"Is there anything you request of us?" Odin asks.

Thor forces himself not to beg for mercy for Loki. He knows it will have no effect on the Allfather, and it will only anger Loki, so Thor does something cowardly instead.

"I would like to request permission to return to Midgard."

"You are our prince and our heir," Odin says, but it is not a no.

"You still have many years to reign over our realm," Thor says, "and Midgard has now attracted unwanted attention. It has demonstrated that it is ready for a higher form of war, and much of the blame for that lies on my shoulders. I cannot, in good conscience, abandon them to fight the wars in their future alone. I will return to Asgard when I am needed, but in the meantime, I request permission to protect the realm we have carelessly disturbed."

Odin fights a smile as he regards his eldest son. He has grown since his failed coronation, and one day he will be a king Asgard can be proud of.

"I so grant you permission," Odin says. "Will you return to stand as witness and judge for Loki's crimes when the time comes?"

Thor's mind screams at him to say no, but he is not the foolhardy son he once was. He will not defy the Allfather again, even for Loki. He understands the need for obedience to the king, and he knows that showing lenience to Loki, after Loki has tried to take the throne of Asgard, kill Thor, and take over the world Thor has declared under his protection is a sign of weakness he cannot afford. Thor will be king one day, and he cannot set a precedent for forgiving treason.

Thor bows his head, a sign of respect, but also a ploy to hide his face from his father. "As always, I will do as you command."

* * *

Thor is subdued when he returns to Midgard—Earth, he reminds himself—and he has no desire to socialize with his teammates. He has much to think about so he is grateful when Tony gives him directions to Thor's room in Stark Tower and does not pester him with questions.

His quarters in the Tower are smaller than his ones on Asgard and much more sparse. He still has a bathing chamber attached to his bed chamber, but there are no fur rugs to keep his feet warm, no paintings of the Bifrost bridge, nothing to remind him of home.

Perhaps it is better this way, he thinks, sitting down on his bed. The mattress sinks with his weight. He has come here to forget about his home, to focus on making himself better king material. He will learn to work with a team, to be a defender rather than an aggressor, and perhaps other things he has not even considered. There is no place for Thor of Asgard here. He is now Thor of Midgard—Earth. He will decorate his rooms in the human fashion.

* * *

He goes to SHIELD headquarters, one of two places he can locate in this city that is so different from the ones in his realm. Agent Coulson, who has survived Loki's best efforts to kill him, is Thor's handler. He is not familiar with the term, but he believes it means that Coulson is a man who offers advice and guidance. Thor could use a bit of both right now.

Thor knocks on the closed door three times. "It is I, Thor, and I request permission to enter your presence."

There's a long silence. "Come in?" Coulson says from the other side.

Thor has to be careful when he opens the door, because if he does not limit his strength he can easily rip doors from their hinges.

Coulson is sitting at his desk, but he smiles when Thor enters. "You don't have to be so formal. Just knocking will do."

Thor nods. "Thank you for your kindness."

Coulson opens his mouth to correct him but thinks better of it. Thor's been raised a prince, as royalty for several thousand years. It's probably way too much effort to try and break him of his diplomacy. Besides, with Tony Stark as one of the Avengers, they could use all the diplomacy they could get.

"How can I help you?" Coulson asks.

"Do you have a currency exchange here?" Thor asks. "I have need of Mid-human items, and I wish to exchange my gold for your paper money."

"Oh, there's no need for that," Coulson says. "We've set you up with your own account. I'd meant to explain it all to you," Coulson pauses as he rummages through his desk. He produces a folder full of bank statements, a check book, a debit card, and several other things Thor might need. "Here you go."

He pushes the folder across the table, and Thor eyes it with disdain. Thor has not come here for gifts or to beg assistance from the humans. He is the Crown Prince of Asgard, and he has no need for funds to be given to him. He will exchange. His pride, his family's pride, the reputation of his realm will accept nothing less.

"I appreciate your generosity, but I would rather do the exchange," Thor says.

Coulson frowns, because who refuses a paycheck, and then he sees the tight line of Thor's lips, the slight narrowing of his eyes, and he gets it. Royalty. That's who. He reminds himself to read up on human monarchies so he doesn't make mistakes like this too often. He doesn't want to be responsible for causing an intergalactic incident.

"It's not a gift," Coulson says. "You are a member of the Avengers which means you're a part of SHIELD. Like all SHIELD employees you receive a stipend, our thanks to you for helping to keep the world safe. It is designed to cover basic costs like housing, food, clothing, and any other minor items you might require. Every member of the Avengers has a personal account."

Thor smiles and picks up the folder. "I am honored by your thoughtfulness. Might I ask one last question of you before I take my leave?"

"Of course," Coulson says, relieved that that worked.

"Where might I find a store to purchase items for my quarters?"

Thor takes the handwritten directions from Coulson, assures him that he can in fact navigate a city, and embarks on his mission. His destination is a place called HomeGoods, and the name at least is promising.

He follows the flow of people and learns that when there is an orange hand it means he cannot cross the street and when there is a white person he is allowed to walk though he must still be careful, because the cars here do not always follow the prescribed rules. He is not too worried, because he survived being run over by Jane, but he is not eager to repeat the experience.

He learns that the walking signals are connected to the car signals and that red means stop, green means go, and yellow appears to mean speed up so you do not get caught at the red light. He also learns that humans enjoy forcing their cars to make extremely obnoxious noises when something does not go their way.

He makes it to HomeGoods without incident, and he watches as the woman in front of him takes a four wheeled contraption and pushes it in front of her. He takes one for himself, realizing very quickly that it is for storage and transportation purposes.

He also realizes that he is quite overwhelmed. There are stacks of products surrounding him in aisles, and he is not sure where to begin.

"May I help you, sir?"

Thor looks down to see a young woman standing next to him, a bright smile on her face. She has a pin that says 'Hello, my name is Maria'.

"Hello, Lady Maria. I am looking to decorate my living quarters, and I do not how to go about it."

Maria blinks, because did the blonde stud just call her lady? And was he just polite to her? She's not sure which is stranger, but she ups her smile, because if she can spend the next hour helping him then she won't have to man the register and have her boss pester her.

"Well, let me help you. What does your room already have?"

* * *

Lady Maria gives him a ride to the Tower, because he has too many items to carry home, but the security system does not permit her entrance. He apologizes, but she only smiles and tells him to come by any time he wants, and she leaves him to carry his things to his quarters.

He arranges his purchases, and his floor is littered with cardboard and plastic and these squishy white things that kept the breakable items protected while they were in their packages. This is different from Asgard where when he wants an item he goes to a craftsman and requests it. This process is much more efficient, but the objects he has are not originals, and they lack some of the beauty of handcrafted items.

He starts tapping nails into the walls, careful not to send them straight through and uses the nails to hang several pieces of artwork he has found. One is a painting of a beach with the sun rising over the water, another is of a pasture of horses, another is a black and white print of a city with a girl running through the streets with an umbrella. Her red coat is the only color in the portrait.

He hangs up two face masks Lady Maria had pointed out as a joke but they remind Thor of war trophies so he purchased them anyways. They are not similar enough to make him long for home, but they are a reminder that he is not a human, and this is not his permanent home. He is stepping back to admire them, the colors and the fierce expressions when someone enters his room.

"Wow," Tony says, looking around the room. It is a clash of time periods and styles, and he's not sure whether to laugh or hire an interior decorator. "I love what you've done with the place. Kind of."

Thor is not looking for the approval of others, and he does not appreciate his room being entered without permission being given. He had learned very early that even childhood enthusiasm was not an excuse to burst through doors uninvited.

"I thought it'd be more medieval," Tony says, walking around, inspecting what Thor's done. He pauses at the lava lamp sitting on the bedside table. A smirk tugs at his lips. "Huh."

"Lady Maria was very helpful," Thor says, grunting as he lifts up the large plant he'd gotten. The leaves reached up and over his head, and he tried to remember whether he was supposed to put it in direct sunlight or not.

"Lady? Lady Maria? Come on, big guy, I know you're from another world, but we don't call women lady here."

Thor shrugs. "She did not seem to mind, and I have seen the way you treat women so forgive me if I do not take your advice."

Tony is playing with the water garden, and he turns to look at Thor. "Did you just insult me?"

Thor offers his best, 'I'm a harmless god' smile, because if he has understood his research correctly, the surname Stark means that Tony is the human equivalent of royalty. He has a business empire that stretches across the realm, and it is not the same as being a prince, but it is close enough that Thor cannot afford to give offense.

"That was not my intention," Thor says. "Forgive me if you took my words in that manner."

Tony frowns at him, because this is not the Thor he was expecting. He's used to the hammer wielding warrior, and this is way too docile. "You're apologizing? I thought your idea of diplomacy was limited to smashing things with your hammer."

"Times of war require different actions than times of peace," Thor says. "You met me under less than ideal circumstances, but I am Asgard's representative on Earth now."

"Huh," Tony says, taking his fingers out of the fountain and wiping them on his pants. "Well, Asgard's representative, would you like to join the team for dinner?"

"I am honored for the invitation," Thor says, "though I do not have anything to bring to the table so I fear I must decline."

Tony's getting a headache. He's already had to wrestle Bruce out of the lab, pull Clint down from the rafters, and track down Natasha so that Steve can have his perfect family dinner. He'd saved Thor for last, because he thought it'd be easy. Mention food and the god would go running. Apparently not.

"This isn't some formal banquet," Tony says. "Besides, it would be rude to say no. You'd hurt Steve's feelings."

Thor weighs which offense is worse, not bringing an offering to the dining table or refusing an invitation. He is going to decline, more politely this time, when he remembers the store he passed outside the Tower, the one that is full of mead.

"I will be there," Thor promises, "but first I must get something."

* * *

Everyone is sitting around the kitchen table when Thor returns, and he sets two 24-packs of Budweiser down on the table between the ham and the potatoes.

"I am grateful for your invitation to dine with you, and I hope you accept my offering," Thor says, bowing slightly to Steve before taking his seat.

Steve stares at the beer and then at Thor and then back at the beer. "Why is there alcohol on my dinner table?" He turns to Tony. "Did you put him up to this?"

Tony throws his hands up. "Why do I always get blamed for everything? I had nothing to do with this!"

"It has you written all over it," Natasha points out.

"Can we not fight?" Bruce asks, a heavy sigh in his voice. "I came here for food, and because Steve said it would be good team bonding."

Thor does not understand why they are bickering over his offering. He has done what custom dictates and—oh. He knows that there are cultural differences between Asgard and Midgard, but he had not realized how far reaching they might be.

"I apologize," Thor says picking the beer up off the table. "I believe I have made an error. You do not require offerings when you gather to dine."

"No," Bruce says, because he's figured out what's going on. "We say thank you by helping out with the dishes or offering to cook the next time."

"I see. Thank you for your insight." Thor puts the beer on the counter, but he takes a bottle for himself to wash his meal down with. He has few hopes for it tasting like the mead of home, but he does not trust the water, no matter how many times his teammates claim it is safe to drink.

"You have a lot of learning to catch up on thunder boy," Tony says, clapping Thor on the shoulder.

A low grumble escapes Thor's throat, and he knocks Tony's hand off. "I am not a boy."

Tony might be a foreign dignitary, but Thor will not stand to have his masculinity insulted. He is a prince, an ambassador, and a teammate. He deserves more respect then Tony is giving him.

"Okay!" Steve says, clapping his hands together, a fake smile on his face. "Let's all sit down and eat."

"Look at him being all leader-like," Tony says with an indulgent smile. He sits down and points to Thor's fork. "That's called a fork. It's an eating utensil. Do you eat with your hands on Asgard?"

Thor has plenty of experience ignoring irritating presences at his side, he did grow up with Loki after all, so he drowns Tony out and watches his other teammates to see how they dine on Earth. He becomes confused quickly, because Steve uses a fork and a knife to cut his ham, but Natasha only uses a knife, and Clint just stabs his ham with his fork and takes bites off of the chunk.

Thor decides it is best to follow Steve, as he is their leader, and he picks up the cutlery in his hands and begins to cut his ham into small pieces.

The table falls into silence, and Thor cannot help but miss the rambunctiousness of the Warriors Three and Sif. He even misses Loki who spent most meals poking Thor or using magic to try and get Thor to lose his temper. He reminds himself that he is no longer on Asgard, he has made the choice to live on Earth, and he needs to become accustomed to new customs and new friends.

He makes quick work of his beer, and he remembers not to throw it on the ground when he finishes with it. He finds himself missing Darcy and Jane and Eric Selvig as well. They were the first humans he met on this planet, and they had been kind to him. They had assisted him even though he must have come across as crazy to them, and they had showed him kindness and compassion and other qualities he had assumed were weak.

It reminds Thor of his interrupted coronation. It had finally been his opportunity to rise to the position he had been groomed for since birth, and not only did the end day without his ascension to the throne, but he had been cast out of his home as well. It had not been easy to be stripped of everything that made him who he was—his hammer, his power, his rank, his family, even his home—and banished to a realm he had no knowledge of.

The humans are tiny and weak compared to him, but he had been lost and dependent on their help. Darcy and Jane did not have to offer it to him, but they did without regard to their own well-being. These humans have weak bodies, but not weak minds, and they have taught Thor lessons he had not even realized he had needed to know.

He wishes his teammates were like Darcy and Jane. He had found companionship easy with the ladies, and their faith in him had allowed him to find faith in himself. Natasha and Clint sit on the other side of the table, engrossed in a conversation meant for the two of them alone while Tony and Bruce speak about science, a language Thor does not understand. Steve sits as the head of the table, a smile on his face as everyone gets along.

Steve is a worthy leader, but he does not require the companionship of others, and Thor finds himself alone. He had not expected to find this feeling on Earth, surrounded by millions of humans, but he is lonely. These people have little in common with him now that they are not fighting, and he longs for the battle odes from feasts on Asgard or even Loki's silky whisper in his ear.

Loki.

Whenever Thor thinks of his brother his stomach twists, a knot of pain and anger, of frustration and regret that make him long to both gather his brother up in an embrace and wrap his hands around Loki's throat. He does not understand why events had to unfold the way they did.

Thor understands Loki's resentment that the throne would go to Thor, but he had not expected Loki to plot to steal it away. Thor does not understand Loki's reaction to learning he is not a true son of Odin. He is still Thor's brother, still family. Had Thor not proved that when he grabbed Loki to keep him from falling off the Bifrost bridge? Had Thor not made it clear that Loki has always and will always be his brother and there this is nothing that cannot be forgiven? He still does not understand why Loki let go. He knows that his brother has his pride, and Thor knows a thing or two about the danger of pride, but he had never thought Loki's pride would keep him from being rescued.

Thor knows where his thoughts are headed, how they are going to delve into Loki's attempt to conquer Midgard, and he knows that he is going to analyze every look, every movement, every word from Loki's mouth to determine if Thor could have done something different to produce a more joyous ending.

He does not want to be in the presence of others when his emotions take hold of him, as they always do when Loki is concerned.

Thor stands up, and it attracts the attention of everyone at the table. Thor directs his question to Dr. Banner, because he appears to be the most helpful in assisting Thor with understanding Midgardian customs.

"What should I do with utensils and plate when I am finished eating?"

Bruce looks at the half-full plate. "That seems like a question for when you're actually finished eating."

Thor's eyes flash, and there is a crackle of electricity in the air as he regards Bruce, all hint of diplomacy and friendship gone. "Do you question me mortal?"

"No need for the scary god tricks," Tony says, intervening before things get out of hand. "We're all friends here."

"You can leave the plate on the table," Steve says, his voice calm, steady, pacifying. "I'll take care of it. Is everything all right?"

Thor storms out of the room and heads up to the top of the Tower. He welcomes the open space when he exits the roof door, and a slight breeze picks up, ruffling his hair as he lets some of his anger trickle into the weather. He is careful not to unleash a full storm, but he lets the skies cloud over, casting the city into darkness.

What he wants is to sink to his knees and let a storm rage around him, but he has better control than that. He wishes he could go on a hunt or find someone to spar with to work out some of the excess energy building inside of him.

More than that, he wishes that he was home, but he knows that cannot happen. He knows exactly where Loki will be held, down beneath the throne room, confined to a prison cell while Odin sits on his throne and holds court. Thor knows exactly how to free Loki, where to bring him so no one can find him.

He also knows that the Allfather needs him to be Thor, Prince of Asgard, not Thor, brother of Loki. He has responsibilities that supersede the bonds of brotherhood so Thor will stay on Midgard and hope it is far enough away that he can resist the temptation to rescue his brother. It helps to remember that his brother will not look on him kindly for a rescue.

Thor presses his forehead to the pebbles covering the Tower roof and asks Odin for assistance with the burden he has been tasked with shouldering. He asks for the strength of mind and will to match the strength of his body.

He does not receive an answer.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm glad you're all enjoying this, because it means I'm not alone in my appreciation for competent!Thor. So, I'm going to unashamedly show my inner English nerd in this chapter, and there are spoilers for the Shakespeare play _Titus Andronicus_. I'm not sure why that would need a warning, but just in case you really don't want that play spoiled for you (it's good but kind of violent and creepy at times) be wary of the last section.

* * *

The skies are clear when Thor awakens, and he thanks Nótt, also known as his grandmother, for giving him peaceful dreams. There has been more than one occasion where nightmares have plagued him, and he has awoken to the comfort of thunder rumbling through the sky.

He pushes his grandmother out of his mind as he goes to the bathing chamber to wash his face. He is trying to grow accustomed to Earth, and he will not do so by lingering on the familiar faces of home.

He fills his hands with water and splashes it over his face, letting the cold bite of it wake him up. His stomach growls, a reminder that he needs to eat, but his body thrums with unused energy. Gym first. Then food. And then possibly another trip to the gym.

He pulls on his training clothes, simple breeches, knee high boots, and a vest, and heads down to the gym. The room is as unfamiliar as everything else has been to him. He had hoped that exercise would be something that translated between realms, but this place is full of machines he has never encountered, and there are no warriors here for him to spar with. There are not even weapons.

He strides over to a bar and contemplates it for a long moment. He cannot fathom its use, because it is not a weapon, but—ah. He spots several discs with holes in them approximately the same diameter as the bar, and he believes he understands now.

He loads several discs onto either sides of the bar and clamps them into place so they do not fall off. He grips the bar in his hands and lifts it with relative ease. The bar curves under the strain he has put on it, but it does not break, and he starts with deadlifts. He does four sets of ten before moving into hang cleans then presses. Finally, he combines them all into one, starting with the bar resting on the ground, jerking it into a clean and then pushing it over his head.

By the time he drops the weighted bar to the ground, his muscles are pleasantly warm, and a sheen of sweat is covering his skin. He grins and takes two of the plates off each side. It still leaves him with three on either end, and he is relatively sure he will be able to complete the next exercise with that amount of weight.

On Asgard weights are measured in stones, and he does not know how that converts to the lbs humans appear to measure with. He lies down flat on his back and grips the weight in his hands, pushing it off his chest. Once his arms are pushed out almost as far as they can go without locking out his elbows, he brings his legs up.

He swings them first to the left then to the right, never letting his feet touch the ground, until a slow burn begins in his abdominal muscles. He welcomes the burn of exertion and pushes himself until his arms begin to tremble, and he is afraid he is going to drop the bar on himself.

* * *

He showers after his exercise and walks up to his room with a towel wrapped around his waist and his clothes under one arm. He passes Pepper in the hallways, and he smiles at her in greeting. Her eyes widen and her cheeks turn a lovely shade of pink, and she murmurs a hello before running off in the other direction.

He gives it little thought, because as he is passing the living room he hears lowered voices, and they are speaking of him so he pauses to listen.

"Thor seems off," Steve says. "I think we should do something about it."

"Of course he's off," Tony says. "He's loony brother just got locked up, and he couldn't stop it. Did you miss how every time we found Loki Thor tried to pull him in for a hug and promise that everything would be okay?"

"He cares about his family," Steve says. "What's so wrong about that?"

"Emotion is a weakness for the enemy to exploit," Natasha says, "and Loki successfully manipulated him several times. It is something to be wary of."

"But," Steve protests.

"Come on, Cap," Tony sighs. "Even you can see the problem with this one. Thor puts his family, well Loki really, before everything. Forget that Loki is crazy for a minute and think about the fact that for Thor, the team doesn't come first. Do you want that kind of guy on your team?"

Steve is silent, and Thor decides that this is a good time to intervene. He steps into the room, and the color drains from Steve's face when he spots him.

"Thor," he says, sounding choked. "We were just-"

"I know what you were doing," Thor says. "If you are going to speak disparagingly about me, at least have the courtesy to do it to my face so that I might defend myself."

"You are jacked, did you know that?" Tony asks, running his eyes down the expanse of muscle that the towel leaves him privy to. Not that he'll ever say it out loud, but he's kind of jealous of Thor's body. Tall, blonde, muscled, did he mention tall? The god was, well, a god. He's everything Tony isn't, and he carries himself effortlessly like he doesn't realize the effect he has on people.

Thor's eyes narrow as Tony takes his attention. He has not forgotten how carelessly Tony spoke of his brother. "I have heard of your history, and I understand why you have little respect for family loyalty, but on Asgard it is the deepest display of love. I am not ashamed of my bond with Loki, but I will not allow my desire for his well-being to conflict with my promise to protect this realm."

Tony's hands clench into fists at the dig at Howard, but Tony knows better than to get into a fist fight with Thor. It doesn't stop him from running his mouth, though. "Is it usually a one way bond, because as I saw, Loki's deepest display of love was to repeatedly try and kill you."

Thor can feel the lightning course through his body, swift and demanding an outlet. He staves it off. It is no secret that Loki has made multiple attempts on Thor's life, and that several of them nearly succeeded. The Destroyer, the glass cage, the stab wound on the Tower balcony. Thor evaded death in each situation, but that does not make him feel better that his brother wants him dead, and he does not appreciate Tony using that information to try and anger him.

"The feeling will pass," Thor says, his voice calm. "I know this is difficult for you, as a mortal, to understand, but this is a brief lapse in Loki's judgment. We have been comrades, brothers, for millennia. He has reacted poorly to the Allfather's deception, but he will see reason."

"You are one optimistic son of a bitch," Tony says.

Lightning sparks from Thor's fingertips. "What did you say about my parents?" He does not know what a bitch is but from Tony's tone he knows it is not something pleasant. If he has insulted Frigga, Thor will reach out and grab the mortal and watch as electric shocks make his body jerk until he is dead.

"All right," Steve says, stepping between the two of them before Thor calls down lightning and fries the Tower. "That's enough. Tony, keep your mouth shut. Thor, he misspoke. Tony shouldn't have said what he did."

"I do not need you to tell me that," Thor says, his fingers itching to close around the handle of Mjolnir, but he does not need his hammer to defeat Tony in battle.

"So, did you just come from the gym?" Clint asks, coming up beside Thor but careful not to touch him in case he gets a shock. "I've been wondering, how much weight can a god lift?"

Thor looks down at the hawk-man, surprised that he has made himself a target. Unlike Steve, Clint would not survive the brunt of Thor's anger. His respect for the man increases which is why he allows himself to be distracted from discussing the honor of his parents. There will be time later to make Tony see the error of his ways.

"Your bar cannot hold enough weight for an adequate challenge, but I still had a satisfactory experience."

Clint's eyes widen because that's a shit ton of weight. He touches his biceps, self-conscious. "We should train together sometime. I heard you gave your room a makeover. Can I come check it out?"

"A makeover?" Thor asks confused at the word and the sudden shift in conversation. "I do not understand."

Clint grins. "It means you changed it. Added some decorations. I heard you have a lava lamp. I haven't seen one of those since my circus days."

"The circus?" Thor asks as he follows Clint out the door.

Steve waits until Clint's explanation of the circus is muffled noise before he rounds on Tony. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Provoking a god of thunder? Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

Tony shrugs. "I don't want him to feel left out. I mean, I've poked Bruce, snarked at you, now it's Thor's turn. And those were legitimate concerns, you know. He's blindly devoted to a crazy super villain. Maybe Thor's head isn't screwed on too straight either."

"He is our teammate," Steve says, his tone brooking no room for argument. "You will treat him as such."

Tony crosses his arms over his chest. "My Tower, my rules."

Steve takes a step closer so he can loom over Tony. "My team, my rules."

Natasha motions to Bruce and they quietly slip out to let the two of them fight.

* * *

Clint follows Thor into his room, chattering mindlessly about the circus and knife throwing and acrobatics and anything really to keep Thor from charging back down to beat the shit out of Tony. While Clint personally wouldn't mind Tony getting taken down a peg or two, he's afraid that Thor might accidently maim or kill him and that wouldn't be good for team dynamics.

"There are elephants too," Clint says. "You probably don't know what those are. They're these giant grey animals with," Clint pauses, when Thor drops his towel like modesty isn't an issue on Asgard. For all Clint knows, it isn't. "with large trunks," Clint finishes, looking up at the ceiling. "So people ride on them-oh man, uh, the elephants. Not their trunks."

Thor turns to frown at Clint. "You are not making very much sense." He sees the way Clint carefully keeps his eyes on Thor's face, and he nods. "Ah, nudity is uncommon Earth. I apologize. I will get dressed with haste."

Clint doesn't trust himself to speak so he nods and wonders why he ever thought joining a group of super beings was a good idea. He's human, and he doesn't even have a fancy suit like Iron Man. All he has is himself, his training, and a quiver of arrows. Normally it doesn't bother him, but normally he's not face to chest with Norse perfection. On the plus side, he doesn't turn into an uncontrollable green monster so his life isn't too bad.

"You spent a lot of time naked on Asgard?" Clint wonders, inspecting the artwork on Thor's walls.

"No. It is only permitted in the bathhouses and your personal chambers, and I was often too busy to spend much time in my quarters."

"Busy doing what?"

"I had warrior training in the mornings and lessons in the afternoon. In the evening, I would listen to my father's advice on how to run a kingdom."

Oh, right, Clint thinks, prince of Asgard. Sometimes he forgets that behind the large smile, the puppyish excitement, and the weird way of talking that his teammate is alien royalty. Sometimes he misses the simplicity of covert missions.

"This circus," Thor says, pulling his boots on. "You were a member of one?"

"Yes."

"Is it an honorable profession?"

Clint laughs. "Not at all. We had this perch in the women's showers so we could watch them get naked."

"Ah," Thor says with a smile. "The joys of boyhood."

"You do the same thing?" Clint asks, leaning against the wall.

Thor's smile quickly vanishes. "Not for long. When Sif discovered what we were up to she ambushed each of us separately to have a talk about appropriate behavior." Thor tilts his neck to show a faint white scar below his chin. "She was very persuasive."

"Well, shit," Clint says. "She sounds like the kind of chick Natasha would get along with."

"They would be a formidable pair," Thor agrees. "How did you get involved in this circus?"

* * *

Thor is in the kitchen, looking from the box of chicken patties to the oven, frowning as he tries to figure out which buttons he needs to press to preheat it to 375. He's tried pressing the numbers, but that has not made the oven any warmer which is very frustrating. Nor can he find an 'on' button.

He is hungry, and that is not helping with his frustration. He is tempted to rip the oven out of the wall and toss it to the other side of the room, but that will not heat up his chicken, and it will make his teammates unhappy so he crosses his arms and pouts.

"Technology trouble?" Tony guesses coming into the kitchen. His talk with Steve had no effect, and his smile is more than a little mocking as Thor glares at him. "It's a little more complicated than roasting a pig over a fire."

"I will roast you over a fire," Thor says, tossing the box on the counter. The chicken is not worth having another fight with Tony.

He does not understand why Tony can slip under his skin so easily. The only other person who can set off his temper so easily is Loki. Thor imagines telling Tony that he is similar to Loki and the thought makes him laugh. Perhaps another time, when Tony has irritated him, he will mention the comparison. Not now.

"Something you want to share?" Tony asks.

Thor grins. "No."

Tony looks mildly surprised at the abrupt refusal, and his eyes narrow at the thought of Thor keeping a secret from him, even a trivial one. It reminds Thor of the few times he had learned something Loki did not know and lorded it over him. Loki's temper tantrums could put Thor's to shame. There was less thunder and lightning, but there was a lot of pouting and foot stomping and sometimes even spontaneous fires.

"What happened to you being polite and the ambassador to Midgard?"

"You have proven yourself unworthy of my diplomacy," Thor says. "I now have the right to speak freely around you."

"Unworthy?" Tony splutters. "You're calling me unworthy? Do you know who I am? What I do? Do you realize that in my suit I could kick your ass?"

"You are Tony Stark, also known as Iron Man, and you both conduct business and serve as a member of the Avengers, but you cannot best me in battle."

"Oh really?" Tony puts his hands on his hips. "Remember our scuffle in the forest?"

"That was a draw, because I was trying not to harm you."

"A draw? It was not a draw! Captain America had to come rescue you from getting your ass handed to you."

Thor raises his eyebrows. "I believe you should arrange an appointment with your doctor. You seem to have suffered from a head injury that is causing memory impairment."

Thor walks out while Tony tries to figure out if he's just been insulted. Once he realizes that yes, he has been, he chases after Thor, but Thor is gone. Tony hates not getting the last word in.

* * *

Thor has not eaten anything of substance all day. He has eaten fruit and vegetables and some of those Pop-tart things the team thinks he is obsessed with, but he has had no meat, because he cannot work the oven.

He had contemplated asking for assistance, but he is tired of Tony's condescension every time he explained an appliance, and he could not find Clint or Bruce. He found Steve, but Steve is as lost as Thor is, so he decided to take Tony's advice.

Which is why he is currently on the roof of Stark Tower with a piece of meat from a man called a butcher roasting over a fire. He occasionally turns it as he flips through a book that he found on his journey for food.

When Tony mentioned the battle of the woods, it had reminded Thor of something he spoke of then. Shakespeare in the park. It had been an insult, as things often were with Tony, but Thor had been interested in what exactly it was.

The butcher had informed Thor that Shakespeare was some dead poet dude and told him to try a bookstore. Thor has a deep respect for poetry, especially ballads and odes, so he brought his meat, wrapped in paper, into a place called Barnes & Noble to search for the work of the great poet Shakespeare.

They had not been pleased with him bringing raw meat into their place of business so they had found him a large tome containing all of Shakespeare's writing and ushered him out.

So now Thor is reading _Titus Andronicus_. It opens with two brothers fighting for their father's throne, and it saddens him because it reminds him of him and Loki but he quickly forgets all about comparisons as he is swept up into a tale of revenge that is littered with graphic violence and complicated twists.

The play ends in bloodbath, and it is the kind of spectacle he would have enjoyed in his youth, but it troubles him now. These Romans claimed that they were civilized men of honor yet they killed their own children, betrayed their families and their closest friends all for the power of a throne they could not hold.

He wonders if Bassianus, the second son, would have been a better ruler than Saturninus. He understands the law of primogeniture, it is the same one that holds true on Asgard. When Odin steps down from the throne, he will vacate it for Thor not Loki. He knows that Loki's recent actions have proved that he is not fit to rule any realm, let alone Asgard, but Thor wonders if Loki would have felt less betrayed if the laws had been different, offering something to him besides a place in the shadow of the firstborn.

Thor closes the book but not until he marks the next play he will read, _A Midsummer Night's Dream_. It promises to be more light-hearted, about faeries and mischief instead of revenge and death.

He is sprinkling spices over his dinner when the roof door flies open and Tony bursts through. He stares at Thor for a long time before speaking.

"When I got a call from the fire marshal saying I had a bonfire on my roof I didn't believe him. I guess I should've. What are you doing?"

Thor turns the stick and wonders why they think he is the stupid one. He is clearly making dinner.

"I am clearly making dinner."

"I can see that. Why did you light a fire on my roof?"

"You mentioned roasting pigs over a fire. I could not find a whole pig, but the butcher man offered me meat of pig, and now I am cooking. You are right. It is much less complicated than your oven. Would you like to join me? I have prepared enough food for two."

"You set my roof on fire!"

"I am aware of fire safety," Thor says, carefully drawing out his words like Tony does whenever he is explaining something to Thor. He hopes Tony finds it as maddening as Thor does. "I have been lighting fires since before humans had such knowledge."

Tony forces himself to take several deep breaths. Thor's clearly been roasting whatever is on that stick for long time now and since the roof hasn't collapsed it would stand to reason that he's been careful not to set the actually building on fire. But still.

"You can't just run around lighting fires," Tony says. "There are rules."

"You do not believe in adhering to rules," Thor says. "I find them distasteful as well." He pokes at the pig meat. It is almost finished. His stomach is growing impatient.

Tony gives up, because the god can be incredibly stubborn when he wants to be. He plops down on the ground next to Thor.

Thor is mildly surprised to see him accept the invitation. "You are actually joining me?"

"I promised the fire marshal I would handle the open flame situation," Tony says.

Thor does not comment on the way Tony eyes the food with interest. Instead, he smiles and starts talking to Tony about _Titus Andronicus_.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Yes, this chapter is me shamelessly playing dress-up with Thor, but I swear there is a plot. It's just shy.

* * *

Thor has learned to operate the stove top thanks to a lesson from Clint, another from Bruce, and a couple reminders from Steve. He still sometimes forgets to turn off the stove once he is finished with it and every once in a while he burns something, but he has become quite proficient at making pancakes for himself.

This morning he is helping himself to a hearty breakfast of pancakes, bacon, scrambled eggs, and two beers. He has his three plates spread around him and he samples from each, steadily working through his fare and trying to ignore how quiet it is at the table. He knows that comparing Earth to Asgard will only increase his loneliness, but he is not accustomed to dining alone.

They did not always have grand feasts in the formal dining room, but Thor never ate alone unless his was in an exceptionally foul mood. Some nights he dined with his mother and father, other nights the Warriors Three and Sif, and sometimes he and Loki dined together. He finds himself longing for the days before Loki knew of his true identity, for the days when they were two boys playing together rather than two men vying for the same throne.

As it often does, his mind wanders to his brother's imprisonment, and he wonders what it is like trapped in the rock beneath Asgard. He longs to return home and visit his brother, but he is afraid that Loki will deny him entrance. It is a prisoner's right to forbid anyone but the Allfather to come to him, and Thor fears that Loki will refuse Thor visitation rights, because he knows how it would cut at Thor. He also cannot bear the thought of seeing his brother broken, a prisoner in his own home.

Thor chases a large bite of pancakes with some beer, and he lets his mind wander to more pleasant things as he sets the bottle down. Sparring with Sif. His adventures with the Warriors Three. The first time he hefted Mjolnir.

"Morning, big fellow," Clint says, giving Thor a grin as he comes in to the kitchen. He peers over Thor's shoulder. "Got anything good there?"

Thor thinks it is all good, but he has been informed by Steve that it is considered rude on Earth to speak when your mouth is full of food. Steve would have an unpleasant shock if he ever went to Asgard.

"Many things," Thor says once he finishes swallowing. "I can make more if you wish to dine with me."

"Team breakfast sounds good," Steve says walking into the kitchen. He motions to Thor to stay sitting. "I'll make it. You eat."

Team breakfast, Thor thinks confused, but then he sees the rest of the Avengers trickle in. A broad smile stretches his lips. His companions have joined him for food. This is truly a joyous morning. He looks down and realizes his plates are taking up most of the table. He tries to slide them closer to each other to take up less space, but they are occupying the space in front of his seat, and Clint's and he does not know what to do.

"It's fine," Clint says, putting a hand on Thor's arm. "By the time I need the space, you'll be done."

Thor smiles, chipmunk cheeked because of the pancakes he has stuffed in his mouth.

"I don't know whether to be jealous or disgusted," Tony says looking over Thor's breakfast as his coffee brews."

"Do you have plans for the day?" Thor asks as Natasha makes herself comfortable in her chair.

She shrugs. "Working out. Doing some research. I'm trying to convince Coulson to send Clint and me on a mission. I'm bored."

"A mission?" Clint looks over at her interested. "Where?"

Natasha laughs. "I'm not going to tell you top secret information over the breakfast table. We'll talk about it later. Maybe we can tag team Coulson."

"May I accompany you?" Thor asks. "Earth is not quite as interesting as my first visit here led me to believe."

"You mean the one where you had no idea where you were, had none of your powers, thought you were trapped, and then your brother tried to kill you?" Tony asks.

Thor's face lights up into a brilliant smile that Tony doesn't think is an appropriate response to that comment. "You referred to Loki as my brother. I am glad that you have taken my feelings into consideration. Does anyone want some bacon?"

He holds up the plate, and Clint takes a few pieces to munch on as Steve works the griddle. Clint doesn't understand why they all have to be here for this. He's tried to explain to Steve that this is a cultural issue, but Steve's been on a sobriety kick since he heard about Tony's epic meltdown when he was dying, and Thor makes a for a good target now that Tony seems to have calmed down. Or at least found ways to drink in secret.

Clint could care less if Thor has a beer or five with breakfast. He has a problem with drunks, not drinking, and Earth alcohol has appeared to have zero effect on Thor. Until Thor starts cursing and throwing things and hitting people, he's okay in Clint's book.

Thor lingers, even after he has finished eating, because the others are sitting at the table and it lets him feel like they are a team. He does not understand the concept of the Avengers. They are tasked with saving the Earth when it needs saving, but they are not a team the way Thor and his companions on Asgard were a team. They do not train together or even spend much time together. Instead, they each do whatever is pleasing to them and hope that when the time comes they can function effectively as a group. This is not how Thor would run a unit, but he is not in charge.

"Thor, we're worried about you," Steve says in the middle of breakfast.

Thor does not know what he has done to warrant concern, but Steve's words appear to have been some sort of cue, because everyone puts down their utensils to look at Thor though Tony rolls his eyes. Is this an ambush? Thor shifts his weight so that he can throw himself backwards if they decide to attack.

Steve looks at the two empty bottles of beer on the table. "You drink a lot and at abnormal times. We think you have a problem."

"You," Tony corrects. "You think he has a problem."

Steve ignores Tony. "We want to help you through this."

Thor does not understand. "You do not have mead so I have substituted with beer. It is lighter in constitution, but it serves the same purpose. What is improper about this?"

"It is generally accepted on Earth that you don't drink before 5pm," Steve says.

"I'm an exception," Tony says.

Thor had thought they had come down to dine with him, to try and act more like a team, but they have only gathered to confront him about a custom they disagree with. He does not understand why it required all of them or why it is necessary in the first place.

"There is nothing wrong with my actions," Thor says. "I do not drink to excess. I do not even drink until I am pleasantly warm."

"I told you," Clint says but he cowers under the glare Steve shoots him.

"We're worried about you," Steve repeats. "Will you at least think about it?"

Thor nods though his plan is to now dine in his private rooms away from prying eyes. He rinses off his dishes and puts them into the dishwasher before going up to his quarters.

* * *

After the breakfast incident Thor works out, showers, and then sits in his room to finish reading _Twelfth Night_. This is his favorite of the plays so far. There is drinking and cross-dressing and love and mischief and everything he could want in a tale.

Someone knocks on his door, and Thor does not wish to answer, because he believes it is about to be revealed in the play who is who and that promises to be entertaining, but the knock comes again.

"I know you're in there," Clint says. I'm a spy, remember? Open the door."

Thor puts his bookmark in and closes the tome before getting up to open the door. Clint spills through, his arms full of plastic bags.

"What is the meaning of this?" Thor asks.

Clint drops the bags on Thor's bed and out spill various bottles. "We're going to find something you like to drink. I've got Gatorade, Powerade, Vitamin Water, every kind of juice you can imagine and probably some you can't." Clint grabs a blue Gatorade and twists the top open. He hands it to Thor and opens his own before tapping them against each other. "Cheers."

Thor finds himself moved by the gesture. "You did not have to do this for me."

Clint shrugs. "We're teammates. Besides, Steve means well, but he can be an idiot. I figure it's easier to introduce you to some regular drinks than listen to him fret and moan about you becoming an alcoholic."

"There is nothing dangerous in my drinking habits," Thor says even as he tries the mysterious blue liquid. It is not as terrible as he thought it would be.

"I know that," Clint says. "But Steve's an idiot, remember? He can't help it. Too much super serum turned him into a by the books kind of guy. Tony's working on breaking that particular habit but with little success. Blue not your favorite? Let's try red."

Clint picks up a new drink and Thor shrugs. There are worse ways to spend his day.

* * *

Thor takes a deep breath and wills himself not to put his fist through the screen. He knows how to operate the Stark tablet, to an extent, though his fingers are much too large for a touchpad to work effectively. He is even on Google, and he has typed in 'clothing stores near my location,' but the link was to this place called Yahoo! and he does not appreciate, or share, the website's excitement, because it does not, in fact, give him the information he requires.

He wants to break the table over his knee, but he does not want to have to explain the destruction to Tony. He also does not want to ask for help, because he does not need another lecture on how to use the internet. He has a better grasp on it than Steve does, but there is a lot to remember, and his mind is too full of battle formations and drinking songs to properly store everything Tony has mentioned about the internet.

"Oh, you're using a tablet," Pepper says, pausing on her way through the room. "Do you like it?"

Thor looks up and tries to smile. "I find it to be useful." He looks at her outfit, a well-fitted business suit, and she is the most presentable female he has seen so far on Earth. "You are dressed nicely."

Pepper blushes and touches her jacket. "Uh, thank you. It's nothing special. Though my shoes are new." She lifts a foot to show Thor. "They're Loubitons."

Clothing with a specific name? That usually means high quality and originality, two things that Thor's wardrobe on Earth is lacking.

"Perhaps you could assist me," Thor says. "I am attempting to find a clothing store." He holds the tablet out to Pepper. "I desire to dress more like humans as my battle armor is not necessary for everyday tasks, and my workout clothes grow tiresome."

"Shopping?" Pepper asks. Her eyes light up. She takes the tablet from him and sets it down on the table. "You don't want to do it online. What are you doing after lunch? I can clear my schedule, and I can show you around."

"I would be grateful for your assistance," Thor says.

* * *

The first problem they run into on their shopping adventure is that the regular stores do not carry clothes for men Thor's size. Pepper is hesitant to take him to a specialty shop, because she sees Thor as a sweatpants and cut-off kind of guy, and she's wondering if maybe she should find a Wal-Mart or something to bring him to when Thor pauses.

He points to the store in front of them. "Big & Tall," he reads. "I am both of these things. Perhaps we will find success here."

"Perhaps," Pepper says following him inside.

He walks straight over to the slacks, but he is completely confounded by the sizing. "What is the meaning of these numbers?" he asks.

"One is for leg length and the other is for waist size," Pepper explains.

"Ah, a new shopper?" an employee asks hurrying over. He sizes Thor up and takes the pants Thor's holding out of his hands. "You're going to need longer pants than those. Why don't you come with me, and we'll surprise your lady friend."

Thor grins and claps the man on the shoulder, almost knocking him over. "I approve of your plan, and you do great honor by referring to Miss Potts as lady." He turns to Pepper. "Tony told me that men do not refer to human women as ladies, but clearly he was wrong."

Pepper blushes at the weird look she's getting from the employee, but she doesn't want to explain about aliens and demi-gods. "Lady friend doesn't mean what you think it does."

Thor sighs. "Nothing on this planet does." He frowns. "It is not an insult, is it?"

He's looking like he might punch the poor employee if it was so Pepper quickly intervenes. "No, not an insult. It implies that we're more than friends."

"More than friends? But lady friend has the word friend in it." Thor shakes his head. "You have a very confusing language."

"Yes we do," Pepper agrees. "Are you going to go try things on?"

Once Thor is properly back on track, Pepper goes to sit down outside the changing room to wait. There's nothing for her in this store, and there certainly isn't anything that will fit Tony so she pulls out her phone to check in with Martha instead of browsing the racks. Tony's already missed two meetings today. She can feel a headache coming on, and she reaches into her purse for her bottle of ibuprofen. It's almost empty.

Thor steps out while she's fumbling with the cap, and her fingers pause, because damn he looks good. He's in a pair of khakis that still aren't quite big enough because they cling to his quads and his ass, but it's a good look for him. He's also wearing a pullover sweater that should make him look mundane, like an ordinary human who is one his way home from work to his wife and son and dog, but the dark green offsets his eyes, and makes his hair looks especially blonde, and wow.

"Business casual is a good look on you," she says once she can find her voice.

Thor grins and looks at himself in the mirror. "I quite enjoy this. Did you know that I can purchase these garments today? I do not have to request for them to be made. This is a fascinating world you live in."

"That's one word for it," Pepper says.

Thor smoothes out the pants and admires the clothes. He believes he will be purchasing these ones. "You mentioned that this is casual clothing. Is there formal clothing in this store?"

"You want a suit?" Pepper asks. She's not sure she'll be able to handle Thor in a suit if he looks this good in khakis.

"I have just the one in mind," the employee says. "I'll bring it to the dressing room."

Pepper can't help her gasp when Thor emerges from the dressing room. She had thought Tony looked good in a suit, but Thor commands it. He strides out of the dressing room, his shoulders pulling the jacket tight across his top, and his legs seem to go on forever. He runs a hand through his hair and the blonde locks settle back against his head, brush his face, and Pepper thinks she might be a little bit in love.

"Wow," she finally says. The employee had even found a blue tie that brings out Thor's eyes.

Thor grins and preens under the attention. "Black was never my color, but I can see why many appreciate it." He tugs at the bottom of his suit jacket. "It is not quite as showy as I am used to for formal occasions, but there is a definite charm to it."

"A black suit is a staple," the employee says seizing on his chance to make a sale. "By de-emphasizing the visual attraction of the outfit you make yourself the focus."

Thor does not mention that he is always the focus, because it is rude to draw attention to the fact that you are not only a demi-god, but a prince of another realm. Instead, he returns to admiring his reflection. He is not used to seeing himself in black, and something feels wrong about the outfit. He frowns as he lifts up the tie.

"Do you have this in a dark green?" he asks.

"Yes, yes, of course." The employee rushes off to find the item.

When he returns, he helps Thor change ties though Thor has to bend down so the man can reach around his neck. Thor tucks the green tie back into the suit and looks at himself in the mirror. Green and black are a natural pairing.

The employee hovers at his side. "You look-"

"Sad," Pepper says and the employee glares at her because that is not what he was going to say, and she better have not blown his sale.

Thor shrugs and turns away from the mirror. "I will take this tie in green and red." Red has always been his color, just as green has always been Loki's.

"And the blue one," Pepper adds.

Thor nods respectively. "As the la-Miss Potts wishes."

"You can call me Pepper," she tells him.

Thor returns to the dressing room to change out of his clothes, and when he reemerges, he and Pepper peruse the shop for another hour, picking out clothes on their own now that they know his size and trying things on. Nothing tops the suit, but several things come very close. Pepper wonders if she can convince Tony to throw a party so Thor has a reason to wear his tux.

* * *

Thor pulls the two pieces out bread out of the toaster oven and adds a sliced tomato and some ham to the melted cheese on one slice before putting the other slice on top. He slides his next sandwich into the toaster as he starts eating the first. It is a good process, because by the time he finishes eating one sandwich the next is ready for him to take out.

He's working his way through his third sandwich when he gets company.

"You figured out the toaster oven," Tony says, half-condescending, half-awed. "I mean, the toaster I can understand, because you just press a button and then the toast pops out when it's done, but the toaster oven, that's a pretty big step. Soon you'll be using the big boy oven."

Thor takes another bite of his sandwich and tries to ignore Tony. Unfortunately, Tony is similar to Loki in the way that he finds a button and pushes until a person snaps.

"Maybe I should let you have a go at the Panini press," Tony muses.

Thor continues to chew and tries not to think about the fact that he is the heir to the throne of Asgard, and he has never been treated with this level of disrespect before in his life. There are many technologies on Earth that Asgard does not have, but there are also many things on Asgard that humans can only dream of. Thor is not an idiot, and he resents that Tony persists in treating him as one.

"Have you tried making pizza in there yet?" Tony asks pointing to the toaster oven. "It's a little more complicated than grilled cheese, but I'm happy to show you the ropes."

Future king, Thor reminds himself. I am a future king, and I must behave with dignity and in a manner befitting my station. He takes one look at Tony's smirk and brings his fist down on the toaster oven, effectively destroying it.

"It appears as if no one will be making pizza in that device," Thor says before taking his sandwich and walking out as if he did not just smash a harmless kitchen appliance.

He goes straight to his room, finishing his sandwich on the way, and picks up Mjolnir. It has been too long since he has felt the familiar weight in his hand, and he goes to his window and opens it so he can climb out.

He begins to wind Mjolnir until he can lift off into the air and fly. The wind whips through his hair as he rises above the Tower, above the city, above all those people who look down on him for his technology fumbling, who treat him as an overgrown child, as muscle without any brain to back it up.

He shoots for a secluded place, and once he is in the desert, he begins to destroy things. He brings his hammer crashing down on a boulder, pulverizing it, and it makes him feel marginally better. He must remain in control at the Tower, both so that he does not accidently harm his teammates and so that he presents a favorable image of Asgard.

It means that anger builds in him for a long time without release, and the toaster oven became a casualty. He should not have let things build to that point, but he did not want to admit weakness by allowing the weather to drain his rage from him. He prefers destroying things to causing storms. He wonders if Dr. Banner will bring out the Hulk so that Thor will have an equal to spar with.

He knocks another boulder aside and chases it down so he can smash it with his hammer. Bits of rock fly in every direction. Thunder booms in the distance. Sparks of lightning lick at his fingers. He brings a bolt down and fries a small plant that had been struggling to grow in the adverse conditions. He feels guilty for a moment, but brushes it aside as he calls more lightning to him.

* * *

Clint is waiting for him when he returns.

Thor pauses after he has come through the window, because his clothes and hair are drenched, he smells of scorched rock, and there are still sparks of electricity dancing along his arms. He does not want to be seen like this, out of control and a danger to others, but it is too late to leave.

"You are in my room," Thor states.

Clint shrugs. "Figured it was the best way to find out when you got back from your little journey. How was it?"

Thor shrugs. "Fighting is much less pleasurable when your opponent offers no resistance."

"We could go hunting sometime," Clint offers. "It'll be nothing compared to Asgard I'm sure, but we can go to Alaska to track some caribou or stalk grizzly bears."

"That would be enjoyable."

"So, what'd Tony do this time? I'm just guessing it was Tony. Maybe it was someone else. Or something. Did you get plagued by pop-ups when you were surfing the internet? I hate it when that happens."

"I do not understand you," Thor says starting to strip off his armor. "You are the teammate who should be the most wary of me, because of my brother's treachery and yet you are the only one who attempts to befriend me."

Clint doesn't like to be reminded of Loki and the mind control and the way he was forced to sit in the passenger seat of his own mind, watching his body do things he didn't want it to do.

"Don't take it personally. Nat doesn't really like people, Tony and Bruce are probably too busy doing science to remember that there are other people around. I don't know what's up with Steve. He's probably mother henning Tony and Bruce and that's kind of a full-time job."

"Mother henning?" Thor peels his pants off and reminds himself to wear less leather the next time he decides to bring rain down on himself.

"It means he's hovering and trying to make sure they're taking care of themselves. Mother hens are kind of bird. They have little chicks." Clint waves a hand. "It's not really anything you need to know."

Finally divested of his clothes, Thor goes to his dresser to pull on a pair of sweatpants and a long sleeve shirt.

"I have a brother," Clint says, the lie rolling off his tongue smoothly even though in his head he automatically translates the phrase to 'had a brother'. "We, ah, had a disagreement about morals and the direction of our future and split ways, but I know what it's like to have people judge you based on your family. My dad wasn't the greatest either. Look, what I'm trying to say is, your brother doesn't define you in my book. What you can do, what you've done, that's what I judge you on. Not on your family. You can't control them so it wouldn't be fair."

"I am proud to call you friend," Thor says, sinking down on his bed. "Usually on occasions such as these we would drink and tell tales of our childhoods, but I grow weary of lingering on pleasant memories when the future offers no such hope."

Clint slides down the wall. "Yeah, sometimes I think having happy memories of my brother makes the separation even worse. If I could just hate him and forget about all the good times, I think it would be easier."

"Family is not meant to be easy. This is why I have held off finding a bride and having children of my own."

"If I had a beer I'd drink to that."


	4. Chapter 4

Thor emerges from his room and meets the rest of the Avengers in the living room. They have been summoned to a meeting in front of the press which Thor understands to be similar to the speeches he and the Allfather must sometimes give as part of being royalty. The purpose is to assure the public that the Avengers are heroes and that they can be trusted. Thor is wearing his suit and his red tie, because he does not need any reminders or influences of Loki on this day.

A smile tugs at his lips as he remembers one time Odin was giving a speech, and the boys were forced to stand at his side and smile and not move for what seemed like hours. He and Loki had held each other around the waist, pretending that it was because they were family, but really they were tickling each other, trying to get the other to crack and disrupt the speech.

Thor had been the first to laugh, and it had earned him a stern look from Odin and later, after the speech, he had been given a sound beating and a lecture to ensure that it would not happen again. Thor had been forced to skip supper that night, but Loki had snuck him a platter of meat and cheese, because he felt guilty for being the one to get Thor in trouble.

"I think you might pull off a suit better than Tony," Clint says when he sees Thor.

"Nonsense," Tony says, smoothing out imaginary wrinkles. "No one does a suit better than me. Are we ready to go? The adoring public awaits."

"I don't see why I'm needed," Bruce complains, tugging at the collar of his shirt. It feels like he's being choked. "Bruce Banner isn't even a part of the Avengers. The Hulk is. I should stay and be productive in the labs."

"Oh no," Tony says, reaching out to grab Bruce's arm before he can run away. "We all suffer through this together. It's good team building, right Cap?"

Steve smiles and adjusts his tie, an American flag tie that Tony had bought in jest. "We need some good publicity for the next time a fight takes out a good portion of a city. Besides, the world wants to know their heroes. We're going to smile for some cameras, answer a few questions, nothing too bad."

Famous last words.

* * *

"Your cat suit," one reporter says to Natasha. "What do you wear underneath it?"

Natasha's eyes narrow as she steps up to the podium. She doesn't like stepping out of line and putting herself at the center of attention, too many years of spy training tell her to stay concealed, but she's afraid that if she doesn't step forward to the podium she'll leap on the reporter and teach him a lesson about respecting assassins.

Her smile is anything but friendly as she flashes white teeth at him. "A hand gun, extra ammunition, three knives, two vials of poison, and a few other fun toys. A girl can't give away all her secrets."

The reporter's face notably pales, recognizing the threat Natasha's just issued. He tries to blend into the crowd, but Natasha knows exactly who he is now, and if she wants to find him later, she will.

"This one's for Dr. Banner. I thought the Hulk was on the Avengers. Where is he today? Is your control not as good as SHIELD claims? Are you a danger to society?"

Thor senses Bruce shrinking in on himself, and he finds himself growing angry. His teammates have sacrificed much to protect the Earth, and they do not deserve ridicule and distrust for doing so.

Thor steps up to the podium, though he does not need the microphone to make himself heard. He can project his voice to a throne room full of subjects, to a battlefield full of men. He forces himself to keep his voice low so he does not overwhelm the humans' ears.

"Bruce Banner is a valuable member of our team," Thor says. "He is a brilliant doctor and scientist, and the work he has done has saved hundreds of lives. As I understand it, the vaccine he recently developed to prevent H1N1 has prevented an outbreak of the illness in this very city. How many of you would be gravely ill or perhaps even dead without him?"

Thor pauses to let this words sink in, to watch the mortals nervously look at one another. "If it were not for the Hulk, many of you would not be standing here to be in danger of the H1N1. His assistance was vital in the Battle of Manhattan, and you should be grateful for everything Bruce, and the Hulk, have done to protect you. On my planet, to question a warrior of great importance, is a grave insult. You should be ashamed of yourself."

Thor puts the full weight of his rank behind the glare he directs at the reporter. The man shifts uncomfortably, but the silence does not last as long as Thor would have liked.

"You're the guy that claims to be a god, right?" A new reporter asks.

Thor turns to fix his glare on him. "I am a god."

"Yeah, the god of thunder." The reporter laughs, not noticing the storm clouds growing in Thor's eyes.

"You have doubts?" Thor asks. "Let me assuage them for you."

"Ooh, a demonstration." The reporter rolls his eyes. "What are you going to do? Make it rain?"

"Nothing quite so dramatic," Thor replies, stepping off the stage.

The crowd of reporters part as Thor strides up to the reporter. He plucks the video camera out of his assistant's hands and turns it over. Blue sparks of electricity travel from his fingertips to the camera, shorting it out. Once it is safe to be handled by mortals, but is still smoking, Thor hands it over.

"I apologize. It appears as if human technology does not handle lightning well. Perhaps in the future you will be cautious when you mock a superior being."

On stage, Steve face palms.

* * *

Thor has taken a break from the plays to read through Shakespeare's sonnets, and he admires the man's command of language. He will have to bring this tome home to share with his people. They will appreciate the declarations of love in the poems, and the abundance of cross dressing in the plays.

Sonnet 87 is mournful, and Thor understands the poet's intense longing and self-hatred as his lover leaves him. He knows what it is like to love someone, and not have them return the affection. He knows what it is like to love someone only so much as they will allow themselves to be loved. It is not quite the same, because he loves Loki as a brother, not as a lover, but he believes the pain to be the same.

He hopes that Sonnet 88 is more cheerful, but he does not have the opportunity to read through it, because a flash of blue light in his room interrupts his reading. When the light and commotion settle, he sees Sif kneeling before him.

It cheers him to see one of his dearest friends, but if she is kneeling rather than gathering him up in her embrace then she has come on official business, and that can only mean one thing.

"Rise," he bids, the smile gone from his face. "Deliver to me the message I do not wish to hear."

Sif slowly stands up, and there is no smile on her face as she regards her prince, and her friend. "I apologize that I am the bearer of bad news, but I wanted you to at least see a friendly face when you received the summons."

Thor takes the invitation and tosses it on his bed before pulling Sif in for a tight embrace. "I have missed you."

"And I you. I will be glad for you to return home, even if it is not under ideal circumstances."

Thor lets her go at the reminder of her purpose for coming here. Odin has summoned him to return home for Loki's trial.

"How fares the others?" Thor asks. "Would you like a drink?"

"The others are well. They are eager to see you. I will share a drink with you when we are in Asgard. I am not permitted to linger here long. There are preparations to be completed before your arrival."

Thor tries not to linger long on his disappointment that she will be leaving so soon. "Preparations? I am not coming home to celebrate, Sif. Mother knows that, correct?"

"We all know how you feel about Loki," Sif says. "We know you are troubled by the events that have occurred, but all of Asgard will be in attendance. Your mother is planning on taking full advantage. There will be a feast in your honor."

Thor growls and summons Mjolnir to his hand before he realizes there is nothing for him to hit in this room. He drops the hammer to the floor and begins to pace. "I do not want to have to smile and pretend that I am happy, Sif. My brother will be facing a possible death sentence. At the very least, he will be tortured for his crimes, and I will be helpless to prevent it! Tell me, would you be able to enjoy fine food and wine while someone you loved was imprisoned below you?"

Sif drops her eyes to the floor. "I am not the heir to Asgard."

Thor sighs, because she is correct. He will put all personal feelings aside when he returns, and he will act as the prince he is. "Thank you, Sif. I am sure your time grows short. I will see you upon my return."

She touches her fist to her shoulder and then disappears into a column of blue light.

Thor only has a moment to reflect on what has happened before his door bursts open and Iron Man zooms in, followed by Steve clutching his shield and the rest of the Avengers. Thor is relieved to see that the Hulk has not crashed his room though Bruce trails in behind Natasha and Clint ready in case they need him.

Tony flips up his facemask. "JARVIS said something was wrong, but everything seems all right."

"I had a visitor," Thor says. "It is nothing to be alarmed about. You may return to what you were doing."

He sits down on his bed, suddenly weary, and the action calls Tony's attention to the invitation.

"You got mail?" Tony asks, reaching toward the pretty gold paper.

Thor snatches it up before Tony can reach it. "This is for my eyes alone. I would like to be left to my solitude now."

Tony holds up his arms. "We were just worried about you. No need to get all grumpy on us."

Thor drops his head to his hands. "I appreciate your concern, but it is unnecessary. Please, I would like to be alone in my quarters now."

"Your room," Tony says. "We call them rooms on Earth."

Thor surges to his feet, his hair standing on end as lightning courses through his body. He fights to keep it contained, to keep it from escaping him and causing damage to the Tower or his teammates, and he does not miss the way they all edge back from him. They are afraid of him, and a part of him takes pleasure in that fact.

"They are my quarters and I wish to be alone in them," Thor says.

No one else argues and they file out. Outside, thunder booms.

* * *

They are gathered in the SHIELD conference room around a table just the right size for the six Avengers, Fury, Agent Hill, and Agent Coulson.

"Thor has called this meeting," Fury says, unable to give up full control over the proceedings.

"What?" Tony cries. "I got pulled out of some very important diagnostics, because Thor wanted to play at being the director?"

"I have summoned you for a very serious matter," Thor says before Fury can start arguing with Tony. "I would appreciate your full attention and cooperation."

Thor rises and steps up to the front of the room, and everyone goes silent at this side of him. They're used to the golden retriever playfulness, the guileless smiles, and the childish confusion. This seriousness and command is foreign.

Thor clasps his hands behind his back and views the people in front of him. "As you know, I had a visitor last night. Sif was sent by the Allfather to deliver this." Thor holds up the invitation. "I have been summoned home for Loki's trial."

Thor pauses, steeling himself for the next part. He understands why this is necessary, but he wishes the Allfather had given him an alternative. He knows that the Avengers have the right to testify to Loki's machinations and to influence the verdict, and he knows that they have every right to wish a harsh punishment for his brother, but Thor still wishes to spare Loki.

"Really?" Tony asks. "You called us all here to tell us you were invited to a party and we weren't?"

Thor remembers where he is and his purpose, and there is no humor in the smile he directs at Tony. "Quite the opposite. The entire Avengers team has been invited."

Chaos breaks out.

"No way. I hate magic," Tony says.

"Because there's nothing to encourage a guy to stay in control like a completely foreign environment," Bruce grumbles.

"Do they even let regular humans visit?" Clint asks.

"Magic and technology don't mix well," Tony says as if they hadn't heard him the first time he complained.

"I would be honored to go to your homeland," Steve says.

"I'm not sure sending them unsupervised is a good idea," Coulson says.

"Is anyone even paying attention to me?" Tony asks.

"Enough!" Thor booms and the room falls silent.

Tony points to Fury. "You should work on your thunder god voice. That was pretty impressive."

Thor acts as if Tony has not spoken. "Technically, since the Allfather has requested your presence, you can refuse, but for diplomatic reasons, I suggest that you do not."

Thor wishes that they would. Without the other Avengers, the court will be forced to rely on Thor's recounting of Loki's actions on Midgard, and while he cannot completely erase the damage, he can make it appear to be less serious than it was. Thor knows that once Clint mentions mind-control, things will not go well for Loki.

"We've really been invited to Asgard," Clint mutters. "We're going into outer space."

Tony makes a face. "Been there. Done that. Almost died. Not looking for a repeat performance."

"I will not force any of you to come," Thor says. "I am leaving two days hence, and I will be gone perhaps for a fortnight, perhaps longer."

"A two week long trial?" Natasha asks, eyebrow arched. "Isn't that excessive?"

"As custom dictates, anyone who wishes to air a grievance against Loki will be within their rights to do so," Thor answers, "and Loki has lived a long life."

"And pissed off a lot of people," Tony cheerfully adds.

"They will attend," Fury says, his tone brooking no room for argument, his steely glare focused on Tony. "And you will all be on your best behavior. This is our first shot at intergalactic diplomacy, and we will not make the Earth look bad."

"He says we like he's coming with us," Tony says. Fury's eyes narrow even more.

Thor tries not to slump too noticeably at Fury's command. He knew that they would all be accompanying him, but he had hoped they would not be. He is not prepared to share his realm with his mortal companions. He is not prepared for both of his worlds to meet.

"There are many things you must know if this is truly to happen," Thor says. "Asgard is different from Earth."

"Understatement of the century," Tony mutters.

Thor shoots him a sharp glare. "Do not belittle what I am telling you. You will be guests on Asgard, but that will not protect you if you blatantly disrespect our culture."

The smirk falls off Tony's lips and he sits straighter in his chair. He's read up on his Norse mythology since having a god on his team. He's read about sewing lips shut and dripping poison into people's mouths and all sorts of gruesome things he doesn't want to be on the receiving end of.

"You are being called as witnesses to Loki's trial," Thor says. "You will be asked to speak of your dealings with my brother and the damages he caused both to you personally and to your planet. You will tell the truth with no embellishment or misdirection. As non-Aesir, you may be required to undergo a truth spell."

"A truth spell?" Natasha asks, looking horrified at the thought.

"I really hate magic," Tony grumbles.

"You are not of our realm. Your word does not mean the same as ours. Hence the truth spell."

"That's just a fancy way of saying you don't trust us," Tony says. "Where's the diplomacy in that?"

"I am giving you knowledge you are not supposed to be privy to in order to prepare you for what you will experience," Thor says. "I will not send you in unprepared, because I do not wish to see you embarrass your realm. Or myself."

Tony raises his eyebrows at the confession. "Nice to know your motives are pure."

Thor slams his palms down on the table and it quakes, but does not break. "I am the heir to the throne of Asgard, and I have chosen to spend my time on what is believed to be a lesser realm with mortals. Half my realm believes me to be insane. The other half believes it is a phase that I will grow out of. You must prove yourselves to be companions worthy of a prince."

"No pressure, though, right?" Bruce jokes, but he doesn't feel like laughing.

Thor turns to smile fondly at the doctor. "My people will like you. You have no reason to fear."

"No reason except for the giant green monster inside of me."

Thor grins. "He will find companionship on Asgard. You will see. They will respect Steve as well, for his strength of body and of character. Natasha will be revered as a woman warrior, and I do not doubt she will live up to the praise I have lavished on her."

"You talk about me to your friends?" Natasha asks.

"Sif especially desires to make your acquaintance. If last night had not been a formal visit, she would have introduced herself."

"Huh." Natasha crosses her arms over her chest, unsure of whether she should be flattered that Thor was so impressed with her that he was talking about her or irritated that she wouldn't be able to blend into the shadows like she'd planned.

"What about us?" Clint asks, shifting nervously in his seat. "Me and Tony?"

The first frown appears in the crease in Thor's forehead. "It will be more difficult, but as foreign representatives, you have diplomatic status. No one will be so foolish as to gravely insult you when you have been invited by the Allfather himself and are under my protection."

"Under your protection," Tony begins to protest, but a look from Thor silences him.

"You would not like the position you found yourself in if you appeared in Asgard unprotected. You are fragile and Asgard does not have much respect for those who are not of Asgard and even less for those who are not their physical equals."

His meaning is clear, and Tony wonders if he can bring the suit with him or if that would break diplomatic etiquette. Maybe he could convince them he needed it on order to breathe or something, because of his fragile human condition.

"I will not allow harm to come to any of you," Thor promises, noting the concern now in his companions' eyes. "And there should be no reason for you to interact with my people too much. You will come to Asgard for the trial, nothing more. I will arrange a suite where you will spend most of your time, and you will have bodyguards that I personally select for when I cannot be with you."

"You're going to be leaving us?" Steve asks hoping he doesn't sound as needy as he feels. He's already been catapulted into one foreign environment. He's not ready to be launched into another without anyone there to anchor him. He'll have the other Avengers, but they will be as lost as he is.

Thor's expression softens. "My place on Asgard is at the Allfather's side. I will often be in your company but not among you. This is why it is imperative that you heed my warnings and follow my instructions. I will not be there to prevent any difficult situations you put yourself in."

"Guess babysitting isn't really in a prince's job description," Steve says. He looks to Coulson, wondering if the agent can come with them. He doesn't know anymore about Asgard than they do, but he knows how to keep people out of trouble, and he's good at extricating the Avengers from whatever mess they've managed to land themselves in.

"No," Thor says, reading the question on Steve's face. "It can only be the Avengers. You have proved your worth by defending your planet."

"But he was wronged by Loki," Tony points out. "Doesn't that mean he gets an invite?"

"You do not understand," Thor says. "You five are representing your entire planet, not just yourselves. You will speak to the Council of Loki's crimes against you personally, against SHIELD, and against your planet. I suggest you sit down and discuss what events you will focus on and which to simply list."

"How detailed are we talking?" Tony asks.

"Sif has informed me that Nelf is planning on recounting the time Loki snipped a lock of his hair while he was sleeping."

Bruce doesn't understand. "But that's harmless. He's really going to bring that up?"

Thor looks every one of his years as he nods, his head heavy, his eyes tired. "Every wrong Loki has committed that an Aesir can remember will be mentioned and held against him."

"That's—that's not allowed," Steve says.

"Calm your righteous indignation," Tony snaps. "This isn't American justice, and, in case you've forgotten, Loki tried to subjugate us all so let's not start getting all sympathetic."

Thor's hands curl into fists, but he says nothing. This is a test for what he will have to endure when they reach Asgard. There is not a person in the realm who has not been on the receiving end of Loki's mischief, whether major or minor, and many have grudges they have been longing to see acted upon. He knows his brother will be punished, he is simply uncertain of how extreme it will be.

"We should go over basic Asgardian etiquette," Thor says. "I have prepared a PowerPoint."

"You can operate a computer?" Tony asks.

The look Thor levels at Tony almost sends Tony diving under the table. "First rule, do not talk back to, insult, or demean the royal family. That includes me."

Royal family, Clint thinks, shaking his head. This is going to be one crazy trip. He hopes they all make it out alive. He hopes he survives seeing Loki's face again.


	5. Chapter 5

Thor wipes his palms on his pants for the third time and looks around the room. The Avengers are assembled, but they look strange without their uniforms and weapons. They are dressed comfortably, and they look vulnerable without even a bag with personal belongings to clench in their hands. Thor has assured them that everything they could need would be provided for—no, not weapons because those will not be needed—but he sees the way their eyes flit about the room, nervous, and knows they are uncomfortable. He knows that if he was standing here without Mjolnir he would feel the same way.

"I still don't see why you get to bring your toy," Tony complains and Thor knows it is a defense mechanism so he does not remind Tony that he must treat Mjolnir with respect once they are in Asgard, that there are to be no jokes about Thor's other hammer or obscene comments about Mjolnir's handle.

These are Thor's teammates, and he must trust them. It is not an easy task.

"Are you ready for our journey?" Thor asks, looking over the group.

Steve's hands are clasped firmly behind his back to keep them from shaking. He's going into enemy territory—no, not enemy, foreign—and he feels naked without his shield. He doesn't even get to bring his uniform, because they're apparently going to be outfitted in Asgardian apparel, and why can't he wear his own clothes? He doesn't like this, but he's a soldier so he'll obey his orders. In two weeks they'll be back on Earth. He can survive this. It'll be like basic training all over again. He hopes he doesn't have to dive on any grenades.

Natasha can't help but smooth her hands over her clothes, desperate to feel the familiar comfort of a blade, but that comfort is not available to her. She's leaving every weapon but herself behind, and she's done it on missions before, but this is different. She's going to a place where the beings are superhuman, where her strength and her wits might not be enough. She keeps her face impassive, trying not to show the fear that's threatening to consume her body.

Bruce twists his hands wondering why it's necessary for him to come on this trip. He's finally started to get a handle on controlling the Hulk on Earth, but a completely foreign environment with unknown triggers? He's not ready for that. What if he causes an intergalactic incident? He would never forgive himself. Fury would personally hand him over to General Ross. Even the thought of it has the Hulk itching under his skin, wanting to get out and protect Bruce from whatever has alarmed him. Bruce wonders if anyone would notice if he casually walked out of the room.

Tony reaches out and grabs Bruce's wrist, because the man looks like he's about to bolt. If Tony has to do this then he's going to bring Bruce to suffer along with him. Besides, Tony doesn't know why Bruce is freaking out. Of all the humans, Bruce will be the safest on Asgard. If anyone tries to mess with him, they'll end up with the Hulk. Tony doesn't have that kind of protection. On Asgard, without the suit, the arc reactor is a liability not a strength, and it's why he's wearing a shirt thick enough that no hint of the blue light can be seen. He hopes the clothing on Asgard is made of thick material.

"We're ready," Clint says when no one else speaks. He is the least ready of them all, but he's always believed in confronting his fears. He's going to go to Asgard, and he's going to stare Loki straight in the eye, and tell the bastard that he's got nothing on Clint. Clint is strong, and he's in possession of his mind, and he will never let anyone manipulate him like that ever again.

Thor hesitates, because he knows Clint is lying. They are not ready, but they will never be ready, and he has obligations to fulfill.

"We must hold hands," Thor says, reaching one hand out to Steve, his other to Tony.

"You have got to be kidding me," Tony says, but Thor grabs his wrist in a vice like grip.

Once they are all connected, Thor raises his eyes to the ceiling. "We are ready, Allfather."

They are engulfed in blue light and it hums through their bodies until they are shaking, until they feel like they are going to shatter into a million pieces. Right when they are on the verge of breaking something snaps and feeling is gone.

Thor is the first to open his eyes, and he cannot help his smile at the familiarity of the throne room. The golden arches, the busts of famous warriors, his parents on the far end of the room. He is home.

"You have returned," Odin says gruffly rising from the throne.

Frigga is less dignified. She runs to her son who meets her halfway, and Frigga picks him up in her arms, squeezing him as tight as she can.

"I do not like it when you leave," she says, setting him back down, but her arms remain around his waist.

Tony discreetly pokes Bruce. "He just got picked up by his mother. This trip could be fun."

"Let us put aside troubling thoughts," Thor says, "for I have returned to you. I would be honored if you would let me join you and father for supper tonight. I can speak to you of my adventures on Midgard."

Frigga's smile falters, and she looks guilty as her eyes drop from her son's face. "I would like nothing more, but we have prepared alternate plans for tonight."

"Alternate plans?" Thor asks, the slightest rumble beginning in his words. He had hoped Sif would convey his displeasure about the feast and that it would have been cancelled. It would appear as if events had not proceeded how he would have preferred.

"The Prince has returned," Frigga answers. "You thought we wouldn't celebrate the occasion?"

"Celebrate?" Thor echoes and he breaks out of his mother's embrace. "You expect me to sit and enjoy fine food and drink and companionship while my brother awaits his trial?"

Thor is shouting, and the Avengers take a small step back, because they have seen Thor get into his rages, and they don't want to be anywhere near him when the lightning starts sparking. Frigga, however, stands her ground, and Tony can't help but be impressed.

"I expect you to fulfill your duties as Prince of Asgard," Odin says, joining the conversation. He is still standing in front of the throne, raised above everyone else in the room, and the symbolism is not lost on Thor.

It does nothing to quell his temper, though. "My presence in this chamber fulfills them. I will not let you parade me about like this is a time for celebration! It is a time for mourning. Do you not realize that you could lose a son by the end of this?"

"Enough!" Frigga orders, her voice rising sharply to cut off Odin's reply. Her face settles back into a serene smile. "Thor, we have guests here. Do you really believe this is the appropriate time to have this conversation with your father?"

Tony has to dig his nails into his palms to keep from laughing, because while fighting deities is kind of frightening, Thor is being lectured by his mother, and if that isn't hilariously surreal, he doesn't know what is. Natasha's heel comes down on his foot, hard, and the laughter dies in his throat. He's not sure whether to be grateful or pissed.

Thor jerks his head, a weak semblance of a nod. "As always, mother, you know best." He turns to the Avengers. "I apologize for my inconsideration. Please, I would like you to meet my parents."

Steve is the first to move, smiling and stepping forward to greet Frigga. He reaches out a hand and then realizes she's a queen so he bows, and by now a hot flush is creeping up his cheeks.

"It's an honor, ma'am—your highness."

Frigga smiles and it soothes away his fear and his embarrassment and leaves him feeling pleasantly warm. Content.

"Steven Rogers," she says, extending a hand. "My son has told me of your valor. I am glad he has made acquaintances such as yourself."

Steve barely touches her hand as if he's afraid to break her and brings her fingers up to his lips. His ghosts his fingers over her skin and gratefully falls back into line. He gives Clint a not so subtle nudge, and Clint steps forward.

Frigga's smile drops, and her eyes fill with deep regret as she reaches a hand out to cup Clint's cheek. He flinches at the contact, but doesn't back away and her hand curves, gentle, reassuring against his face.

"I am sorry for what my son did to you. You must think me a very poor mother."

Clint's not sure how to respond to an apology from a foreign monarch. He needs to tell Coulson that SHIELD training is no longer up to date. They need to have a section on alien encounters. "His actions are not your fault."

Frigga's eyes flick over to Thor and something passes between them that Clint can't understand. "You humans are sweet. I understand why Thor is so taken with you."

She releases Clint and as Natasha passes him for her turn, she gives his shoulder a quick squeeze. Clint pushes memories of Loki out of his head and focuses on the moment.

"Ah," Frigga says, her eyes sparkling with youthful enjoyment. "You must be the woman warrior Thor boasts so proudly of. Your reputation precedes you, shield maiden. I hope you will take the time to inspect our training grounds. I have been told there are several things you could teach us about the art of war. I am afraid stealth is something my son has never been proficient at."

Frigga gives Thor an indulgent smile, and he resists the urge to glower. Instead, he tightens his grip on Mjolnir and pretends he does not see the way Tony is smirking.

"The magician," Frigga says as Tony steps up to her.

Tony makes a face. "Inventor. I use my head not mystical energy outside my control."

Thor raises his eyes to the sky and wonders why he is being tested in this manner. He hopes that his mother is in a pleasant mood or there might not be an Iron Man as part of the Avengers in a few moments.

To his great relief, his mother smiles, though it is a sad smile that makes Thor's heart ache. He wishes to gather her up in his arms and promise her that he will fix whatever plagues her, but he must wait for the Avengers to leave. Weakness is not permitted in front of outsiders.

"You sound like Loki," she says, her hand reaching out to touch Tony's face. At the last moment, her hand drops to her side. "Yes, well."

Tony takes the hint, and he takes his place back in line, managing not to say anything that might be seen as offensive like 'I'm nothing like Loki seeing as I'm sane and not trying to take over the world'.

Bruce gives Thor's mother the most genuine smile he can muster while hoping that she doesn't, for some reason, bring out the Hulk. He casts a nervous glance about the room, but nothing seems hostile or like it's going to surprise him or provoke him, and as long as he stays calm he'll be fine.

"This is the beserker?" Frigga asks looking past Bruce to Thor. She gives a delicate shrug at her son's nod. "You are smaller than I expected."

It's Bruce's turn to shrug. He is what he is.

"He is not in his beserker state," Thor says. "When battle lust consumes him, he becomes much larger. And green."

"Green?" Frigga eyes Bruce with new interest. "I hope you will introduce us to him before you go."

Bruce forces a smile. "I don't think anyone wants the Other Guy to come out. He's not very friendly."

"He will fit right in," Frigga says, but before anyone can comment, she waves Bruce off, dismissing him. "It is a pleasure to have you home, my son, but you should show your companions to their suite so you may all prepare for the feast."

"Of course, mother."

Thor bows and his shoulders are stiff, the only sign that he is still dissatisfied with the feast. He bows to his father as well before leading the Avengers out of the throne room.

"Wow," Tony says, pausing as soon as the giant doors close behind him. He pauses to take a deep breath and around him the others do the same.

"You are a fool," Thor says, fury now alive and glinting in his eyes. "Why would you talk back to the Queen of Asgard?"

"Reflex?" Tony holds up his hands as suddenly all of Thor's anger is directed at him. "Look, I'm sorry. I'll try to be better."

Thor sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "I apologize for frightening you. I am afraid I am not in the best of moods. I will show you to your quarters."

Thor strides purposefully down the halls of his homeland, and the Avengers have to run to keep up with him and they don't have a lot of time to look around them. Tony tries to twist to get a look of a painting with a half-naked chick and almost falls over. Steve steadies him and gives him a sharp 'best behavior, remember' look before hurrying after Thor. Tony hopes they have time to check out the palace, because, as always, his curiosity is taking over his fear, and when will he ever see an alien palace again?

* * *

Thor leaves the Avengers in their suite with orders not to stray far and to be ready when Galen comes to collect them for dinner. He knows that mother expects him to bathe and prepare for the feast, but he knows he will not be able to suffer through the servants' attentions. He does not want to be bathed and rubbed with oils and pampered. He does not want to attend the feast either, but he will not defy that order.

Instead of returning to his rooms, Thor goes down deep into the vaults beneath the city. The guards let him pass without comment, and when he reaches the iron wrought doors he seeks, he places Mjolnir on the ground.

"I am here to see the prisoner."

"Of course, my liege." The guard touches his fist to his shoulder before opening the doors for Thor.

The doors close behind him, and Thor looks at the bars separating him from Asgard's most dangerous prisoner.

Loki turns at the sound of the doors, and he is not surprised to see his brother enter, cape billowing behind him. He considers turning his back to Thor or moving to where Thor cannot see him, but in a moment of weakness he steps closer to the bars. No one comes to visit him down here, and he knows Thor's presence means that his trial will begin shortly, and he does not know what the outcome will be. Something dreadful, no doubt, and he wants to soak up the last bit of affection he can before his fate is decided.

Thor wraps his hands around the iron bars and looks at his brother a long moment. Loki is without restraints, without his gag, but he has a haunted look on his face, the look of a man who knows the end is near. Thor tries to rip the bars out of the ground, but they do not budge.

"Do not waste your energy," Loki says. "This prison will hold."

"Mjolnir could break it. I could summon her, and we could escape together."

Loki shakes his head, amazed that Thor is still trying to save him. "The Allfather considered you might try that. Why do you think he asked the humans here? If you run off with me, what will happen to them?"

Thor relaxes his grip, his head coming to rest on the bars. His brother is right. His brother is always right. Loki is the thinker between them. Thor acts before processing, and it gets him into great difficulty, but there is always someone to fish him out. Loki, Frigga, Odin. Thor cannot help but think that when Loki acted out of desperation, seizing the throne, trying to kill Thor, no one offered him the forgiveness so lavishly bestowed on Thor.

"I could still do it," Thor whispers, his voice so quiet he is not sure Loki will be able to hear. "There are many realms to hide in."

Loki's fingers cover Thor's, bonier than Thor remembers. He is frail, Thor realizes looking down on his brother. His cheeks are sunken in, his face a sickly grey. He looks like a prisoner, and Thor is determined that he will break him out, nurse him back to health. This is not the brother he knew. The brother full of pride and quiet laughter. This is a broken boy.

"You would give up your friends for me?" Loki asks. "Your home? Your throne? Perhaps even your life?"

"Anything," Thor answers. "Give me the word, and I will do it."

Loki's hand reaches through the space between the bars, his fingers skimming Thor's beard, and there is something open in his face, desperate and needy. Thor closes his eyes, unable to look at it any longer.

Loki abruptly pulls back. "I do not deserve this, brother. I do not deserve you." Loki sees the hurt in Thor's eyes, and he wishes he could make it go away. "I would have you know that I appreciate your offer, and that I wish I could accept it."

"Why can't you?"

"I finally understand," Loki says, leaning against the exposed rock that forms a wall of his prison. "I have pushed the limits of mischief and done wrong. I must be punished for it. I understand that, though I fear what is in store for me."

Thor tries to reach his hand through the bars to grab Loki and pull him to him, but his hands are too thick to slide through.

"I fear for you too," he says instead.

Loki's smile is a shadow of its usual mirth. "I will survive my sentence, and when it is over, I will come find you, and I will try to mend this rift that I have caused."

Thor does not say that there are some sentences that cannot be endured, some that are meant to break a person so thoroughly that nothing can put them back together, and he does not admit that he fears one of these sentences will be Loki's fate. He holds onto the hope in his brother's words, for Loki's sake, because he sees the tremor in Loki's hands. He sees the fear in his eyes, and the fact that it is expressed at all means that it must be near consuming him.

"You must go," Loki says. "They will no doubt have a feast in honor of your return."

"I do not wish to go."

Loki laughs as he pushes himself off the rocks. "I doubt mother has given you a choice. Go and enjoy yourself."

"How can I when I know you are down here?"

Loki's smile is twisted, a gross imitation of happiness. "You will because you must. You are Thor Odinson, and the people of Asgard need you."

Thor wants to sink to his knees and weep, to beg Loki to escape this torment with him. He cares not for the people of Asgard, the people who have turned so sharply on Loki. Will they turn so easily if Thor makes a mistake? Thor wants to be young again, hiding under his covers with Loki, because they have decided to skip their lessons. He wants to re-experience the joy of coming into their powers. The awe on Loki's face when Thor first calls lightning. The swell of pride Thor felt the first time he saw Loki perform magic. He wants those days to return, when Asgard seemed like a place of endless possibility instead of a cage of duty and honor and obligation.

Long fingers card through Thor's hair, and Thor realizes that he has fallen to his knees. He cannot even feel the ground through the armor he wears. He wishes his heart had armor as strong so that these feelings could not invade and cripple him.

"Asgard needs one heir they can be proud of," Loki says. "They need someone to lead and inspire them. That burden rests solely on you now. You must have the strength to carry it."

Thor's shoulders begin to shake as he tries not to weep. "You know that I am not nearly as strong without you by my side."

"You must learn to be," Loki says.

His hands pull away, and he retreats to the back of his cell, leaving Thor alone.

* * *

Tony doesn't remain in their rooms for very long. The others start changing for dinner, and he decides to go for a walk. They have plenty of time before the feast, and he wants to have a look around.

He studies some paintings and some suits of armor, but what he really wants is a window. It doesn't take him long to find oone, carved out of the wall, and overlooking what he can only assume is the Bifrost Bridge. The pathway is colorful as it reaches out over the water, but it ends in abrupt jagged edges.

"It's a shame," a voice says behind him.

Tony's jumps and turns to see a woman towering over him. Her brown hair is pulled back into a tight braid that hangs down past her shoulder blades, and she studies Tony with curious brown eyes.

"What's a shame?" he asks trying not to fidget, but it feels like he's under a microscope right now.

She points past him to the bridge. "We used to be connected to all the realms through the Bifrost. It was our crowning achievement, and Thor had to destroy it to keep Loki from destroying Jotunheim." She frowns. "I'm still not sure why he didn't allow the elimination of the frost giants. We have been trying to rid the universe of them for a long time now."

Because genocide is generally frowned upon, Tony thinks but he doesn't say. See, he's already learning some self-control. Thor would be proud. If Thor was around to tell.

"I'm Dagna," the woman says, holding out a hand.

"Tony."

When they shake, her hand engulfs his, and she squeezes a little too tight, and Tony can't help his wince. He doesn't think she notices.

"I'd like to learn more about it," Tony says, looking back at the Bifrost.

She laughs dismissively. "It's too complicated for Midgardians to understand."

"I might surprise you," Tony says, his anger starting to flare at the insult to his intelligence.

She shrugs. "I suppose it can't hurt to try. Maybe we'll get together later. I have to prepare for the feast. Someone needs to show the prince that Asgard has certain advantages that Midgard does not."

She winks at Tony before continuing on down the hall. Tony goes back to looking out the window.

Only a moment later someone grabs his shoulder and tears his shirt as he spins him around. Tony immediately goes into panic mode as an Asgardian male towers over him, his lips curled in a snarl.

"You think yourself worthy enough to speak to our women?" the man demands, his gaze sweeping down Tony's small figure. His eyes linger on the glow of blue coming from the torn shirt. He grabs the t-shirt and tears it in two, bearing the arc reactor to his gaze. "What magic is this?"

Tony's breath catches in his throat. He tries to take a step back, but he hits the wall. The man's nail scrapes over the reactor. Tony's pulse is thudding in his veins, and his chest is rising and falling rapidly, and he knows he should call for help, but all he can see is Obediah looming over him, and his cries catch in this throat.

"I would have it," the man announces, and he pulls the reactor out.

Tony's eyes go wide, and he opens his mouth to shout for help, because self-preservation wins out over pride, but a large hand clamps over his mouth. Tony struggles, but it's no use. With just one hand he is pinned to the wall as the Asgardian turns the arc reactor over in his other hand. Tony can feel his body starting to shut down, can feel his pulse slowing, and his vision is starting to turn grey at the edges.

His fingers scramble against the man's hand, gouging out pieces of flesh, but it doesn't seem to do more than annoy him, because all he does is press harder. Tony feels like his head is going to explode if the man pushes anymore, but he's going to die without the reactor anyways so he redoubles his efforts until his arms fall useless at his sides.

I'm going to die alone on Asgard, he thinks as his legs give out. The hand still pins him to the wall. I wonder if Earth would go to war over this. I wonder which side Thor would take.

"What are you doing? Let him go!"

Tony forces his eyes to stay open so he can see Bruce charging down the hall. He's a little fuzzy at the edges, and Tony feels a pleasant warmth starting to descend over him. This isn't good, he thinks.

"Stand aside mortal!" The Asgardian easily knocks Bruce away.

Not a good idea, Tony thinks as he hears the familiar sound of tearing fabric. A moment later a large green fist punches the Asgardian across the jaw. He drops the reactor as he stumbles, but a moment later he is growling and charging the Hulk.

Tony falls to the ground, and he tries to muster up the rest of his strength so he can reach his reactor. His fingers close around it, but he barely has the grip to pick it up. He can hear the sound of a body hitting a wall, and he grins. Point for the Hulk. His arms shaking, he fumbles to get the reactor back in his body. Black is crowding his vision, and he's starting to wonder why he bothers. It would be so nice to drift away, to let this all be over.

The reactor snaps into place, and it's like a jolt of electricity shooting through Tony's body. He gasps and falls to all fours.

"What is the meaning of this?" Thor demands and Tony looks up to see Thor striding forth, Mjolnir raised above his head.

The Hulk is dangling the Asgardian by one leg, but he drops him to the ground when he spots Thor and looks away, guilty.

"Not Bruce's fault," Tony wheezes.

Thor's head whips around to see Tony on the ground, shirt hanging in tatters off is body. One look at the grey tint to his skin and the shaking of his limbs tells Thor what has transpired. He stalks toward Gifnor and wraps a large hand around Gifnor's neck and lifts him off the ground.

"You have harmed one under my protection."

Gifnor's eyes widen, and he struggles to speak as Thor steadily cuts off his air supply. Thor throws him down on the ground and places a boot on Gifnor's chest, a warning to not try and get up.

"You removed his arc reactor." It is an accusation, a statement, and Thor does not wait for confirmation. "You would have killed him. Killed a foreign guest. Do you understand what you have done?"

Thor presses his boot down until Gifnor gasps for breath.

"Which hand did you use to remove it?" Thor asks.

Gifnor slowly raises his right hand.

There is no mercy in Thor's eyes as he looks down at him. "Put your hand palm down on the floor."

Thor kneels down and once Gifnor has done as Thor commanded, he lifts Mjolnir and brings her down on Gifnor's hand. Gifnor's screams echo down the hall as the bones in his hand are crushed.

"Let this serve as a warning to any who seek to harm the Midgardians," Thor says, his voice cutting through Gifnor's screams. "Tell all who ask the truth of your punishment and why you deserved it."

Thor spits on Gifnor's face as he stands up and returns Mjolnir to his belt. He turns to the Hulk and places a hand on his forearm. "Thank you for protecting Tony when I was not here to do so. You may return Bruce to us now. There will be no more danger."

Thor walks over to Tony as Bruce shrinks and gives him a hand up. "I apologize for not being here sooner and for not making it clear that no one was to touch you. If there is anything you wish to demand of Asgard or the man who wronged you, it is within your rights."

Tony leans heavily on Thor's arm. "Could I get a drink? And a promise not to tell any of the others?"

"You have my word," Thor says. "I will take you to my chambers so you do not have to face the others yet." Thor looks over at Bruce who is standing naked in the hallway. "Would you like to accompany us? I will have Galen send for clothes for both of you."

"A drink sounds good," Bruce agrees. He looks around the hallway to make sure there isn't anyone else around. "So do clothes."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: So Part I of 'Hey, isn't Asgard fun!' I promise that the plot will reappear, but since we saw Thor out of place on Earth, I thought it would be nice to show him competent on Asgard.

A/N 2: I drop the f-bomb at one point in this chapter just as a warning.

As always, thank you for all your wonderful reviews. I'm glad you're enjoying this!

* * *

Thor enters the Gudme Kongehal where the feast is being held, early because he did not have time to bathe after dealing with Gifnor. He splashed water on his face, partook in a drink with Bruce and Tony, and changed his clothes, and he hopes his mother will not inquire as to why he did not make himself completely presentable.

He does not know how to handle the situation before him. Asgardian tradition demands that he highlight Gifnor's shame and use his wound as a warning to any who would try to harm the Avengers, but he knows that Tony desperately does not want anyone aware of what he perceives as weakness. To respect his wishes, Thor will keep quiet, but he hopes Gifnor shows his face at the feast and that the word will spread quickly that the Avengers are to be left alone.

Thor is wearing garments befitting a prince of Asgard. His pants cling to his legs, showing off his muscle, and the shirt is a whisper of fabric against his skin. He catches many maidens eyeing him, wondering if they will be the ones to rip the red fabric from his body later tonight. He throws out a teasing smile, but he has no intention of taking anyone to bed tonight. He is not in the mood to be gentle or receive pleasure. He wants to tear the clothes from his body and scream into a wretched storm, but he is not allowed to do that either. He is to be composed at all times.

He spots his parents at the end of the high table, but they have left no seat for him beside them. He bows to them, grateful that he will not have to pretend to be happy at his mother's side. He knows he would only disappoint her.

Instead, he finds Sif and the Warriors Three. Sif takes one look at him and hands him her mug of mead.

"You look like you could use this," she says.

"I could use several of these." Thor drinks half of it in one go. He wants to drink until he forgets, until a pleasant warmth spreads through his body pushing out all the negativity, but he knows that he will not be a good drunk tonight. Drink only exemplifies whatever he is feeling. If he drinks too much during this foul mood, he will embarrass the family. He takes a smaller sip and begins to pile food onto his plate.

* * *

"He's not going to be sitting with us?" Steve asks, hurt as he spots Thor on the other side of the room, talking with his Asgardian companions. One of them begins shoveling food into his mouth, and Steve looks away as some of it falls back out, half-chewed and covered in saliva.

"He's with his real friends," Tony answers. "Don't take it too personally."

He claps Steve on the back like he hasn't just ruined Steve's happy image of his team, and Natasha scowls at Tony as Steve's face falls, making him look like a kicked puppy.

"Could you be more of an ass if you tried?" she demands.

Tony's about to make a smart remark but then he sighs. "I'm sorry. That was uncalled for. I don't like it here."

Tony doesn't like being exposed like this. On Earth, when he steps out of his Iron Man suit, it's not too bad. He's still a genius, still a billionaire, still a functioning member of society. Here, though, he's fragile. He had almost died this afternoon, and he couldn't have done anything to stop it. One hand was all it took to render Tony incapacitated. The Asgardians don't even need to remove the arc reactor to paralyze him. He doesn't like that, and he knows it's put him on edge, and he needs to pull himself together before he gives away that something's happened, but it's hard.

"I won't let them hurt you," Bruce says, his hand a warm promise on Tony's leg.

Tony shrugs off Bruce's words, but he lets Bruce's hand stay where it is. He knows that Bruce saved his life, and he should be more appreciative, but he can't think about what happened. If he lingers on it, he's going to shatter into a thousand pieces. He needs to move on. He drops his hand to touch Bruce's, to feel the life and the strength coursing through it, and he lets out a shaky breath. He grew up being taught that needing help was a sign of weakness, and it's hard for him to adjust being on a team where helping each other is expected. He should make something for Bruce when they get back to Earth.

"He warned us he wouldn't be spending a lot of time with us," Clint says, nudging Steve. "Remember? It's not that he doesn't like us. We've had him all to ourselves for the past few weeks. We have to learn to share."

Steve frowns at Clint like he's unsure if he's being comforted or patronized. The smile Clint flashes doesn't clear up the issue so Steve starts looking for food to put on his plate. He grabs some meat and some cheese and bread and something that looks kind of like grapes. He wonders how he's supposed to get all his fruit and vegetables if he can't recognize the food in front of him.

"Besides, it's best if he's not seen with us," Bruce says eating a spoonful of soup that Tony thinks is questionable.

"How can you eat that?" Tony asks. "And why don't you want Thor with us?"

"I've done a lot of traveling," Bruce reminds him, teasing him because that's normal, and Tony needs normal right now. "Foreign food doesn't bother me. Eat something. You can't starve yourself for the next two weeks. And I don't want Thor here, because he's the main attraction."

It's only been a couple hours and Bruce has already Hulked out. He knows word will travel fast and that more people will want to see the Hulk, and he hadn't wanted anyone to see the Hulk, but he'd needed to in order to save Tony. He hopes there won't be any more situations where he has to bring the Hulk out to play.

"Ah," Tony says snatching what he hopes is a harmless roll. Bread can't hurt, right? Even if it's alien bread. "You're afraid to get noticed. Makes sense after Thor's mother fawned over you."

"I'd stop that train of thought before you say something stupid," Natasha says, twirling her dinner knife between her fingers. It feels good to have a blade in her hand, even if it's a blunt one. "Accidently insulting the queen could get you killed."

Tony sighs. "Have I mentioned that I don't like this place?"

"I think it's good for you to learn some self-control," Steve says.

"Oh great. Now this is torture and a learning experience. I would ask if things could get any worse, but I've seen way too many movies to know that is a terrible idea."

"Anyone tell you you're a little melodramatic?" Steve asks. He takes a cautious sip of his mead. It's strong and he wonders if he should caution Tony. He wonders if it would matter if he did.

"Anyone tell you you act like you've got a stick shoved up your ass all the time?"

Clint grins as dinner settles into the usual Avenger banter, and he looks around while he eats, his eyes always drawn back to Thor. It isn't because he's loud, or wearing bright red in a sea of muted browns and blacks and even dusty golds though both of those are true. He knows this isn't a battle, but he can't feel like he needs to keep his eye on the teammate that's been separated from the group, and he knows that's ridiculous, because this is Thor's home, and of course he's safe and comfortable here, but Clint worries so he stares.

It's why he notices the way Sif's hand touches Thor's shoulder more often than it needs to and that she leans in a touch too far and that her hand lingers a second too long. It's why he notices that Thor doesn't eat with his usual gusto and that his companion with the red beard is eating two plates to every one of Thor's. It's also why he notices the small sips Thor takes from his goblet while around him people are downing their drinks.

He doesn't understand why Thor isn't celebrating, because this is a party for him, right? Golden boy returns home to much fanfare and excitement and yet, it appears that Thor is the only one who isn't enjoying himself.

He isn't the only one who notices, because his companion with the black hair shoves a full goblet into Thor's hand and slaps his back, and Thor takes a long swallow. In a few moments Thor's boisterous laugh echoes throughout the chamber. The Warriors Three join in and Sif rolls her eyes, but even she's cracking a smile as Thor launches into an exaggerated tale of the time the five of them had gone on an adventure together.

Clint watches as the others get redder and redder in the face, from the mead, from laughing, and he watches as Thor laughs, but his cheeks don't stain red and the mirth doesn't reach his eyes. Clint realizes, as Thor pitches forward and catches himself from falling by sticking his elbow in some kind of soup, that he isn't really drunk, he's just a fantastic pretender.

Clint is stunned by this revelation, and he wonders if Thor had pretended like this with them on Earth. He understands why Thor is doing it now, Clint often pretends to be drunk when it's imperative that he remains in control of himself, if he's on an op that requires him to be at a bar or a casino or even sipping scotch with some businessmen, but he hadn't thought deception was in Thor's skill set. Thor who wears every emotion he feels proudly on his face.

"You going to eat?" Natasha asks, her voice quiet in Clint's ear.

Clint's been working with her too long to startle though his heart jumps at the sound of her voice, and he reluctantly tears his gaze away from Thor. "He fakes well."

"We all do when we need to," Natasha says spearing something green and furry that might be a vegetable, might be a fruit. It might be some kind of exotic mold. She takes a bite and decides she doesn't care for it.

"I didn't expect it from him."

Natasha looks at him like he's an idiot. "He's royalty. He has to be able to play this game."

"Those are his closest friends."

"Clint." Natasha sighs his name like she's disappointed. "You can trust him as a teammate."

Clint makes a noncommittal noise and starts eating so he can stop talking. Sometimes he wishes he was like Natasha with the ability to analyze everything rationally, to cut himself off from emotions, but he isn't like that. He longs for permanence which is strange, because his entire life has been about moving around—the foster care system, the circus, even being a SHIELD agent—though maybe that's why he wants the security of a home.

But home isn't a place for him. It's people. People who he can trust. People who know who he is and still welcome him home. He's used to being the one with secrets, the one who withholds and pretends and manipulates others. He doesn't like the thought that Thor, Thor who appears to be an open book, is the one who guards himself from the rest of them. He really doesn't like that he hadn't noticed it before.

* * *

Clint is starting to wonder if this meal is ever going to end when Thor gets to his feet, unstable and has to lean against the table for support. Clint hopes this is the moment when they're dismissed back to their quarters, because the bed he has is huge and looks unbelievably comfortable.

He is quickly disappointed, because instead of speaking, Thor and his four companions make their way over to where the Avengers are sitting. Sif slides into the empty seat on Clint's left and Volstagg topples onto the bench next to Steve. The others stay standing behind Steve and Tony.

When Tony hears the footsteps coming closer he rolls his shoulders forward to make himself smaller. Maybe he won't be noticed with Steve large and commanding on one side and Bruce on the other.

"Steve, friend," Thor says, his hands heavy on Steve's shoulder. "I am well and truly drunk."

Liar, Clint thinks as Steve laughs and eases Thor's hand off of him.

"So you are the warriors Thor boasts of," Hogun says, eyeing them critically. "I don't see what's so impressive about you."

"Try invading the Earth, and we'll show you what we're made of," Tony fires back. There went remaining inconspicuous. He's always been one for the offensive, though.

"No need to get vicious," Volstagg says, and his eyes go wide when he spots Natasha. "You are an exquisite creature. Such hair!"

He reaches out to touch Natasha's red locks, and she bats his hand away, shooting him a glare that would make most men curl into the fetal position, but Volstagg is sloshed so he just laughs and grabs Steve's mead.

"I can see why Thor spends so much time on Midgard." Volstagg winks at Natasha. "How many offspring of his have you carried?"

"Excuse me?" Natasha demands, her voice low, dangerous, a warning.

Volstagg pays no heed to her tone or the warning hand Thor puts on his shoulder. "Our dear Odinson is the god of fertility. Were you unaware? We were convinced he went to Midgard to populate it with little hammer wielding bastards." Volstagg laughs and almost falls off the bench.

"God of fertility?" Tony repeats trying to keep a straight face. "That must be one hell of a pick-up line."

"Our dear friend gets all the maidens he could want," Fandral says. "And men. He is not particular." Fandral pauses, sparing a cautious glance at Thor. "Midgard does approve of all relationships, yes?"

"Not all," Tony says, "but you're going to have to come up with something other than same sex couples going at it to get us to disapprove."

The Warriors Three take this as a challenge and they engage Tony in a competition of who can share the wilder sex stories. There are mentions of illicit Jotun-Asgardian relations, this one time Tony found himself in a hot tub with two supermodels and a professional surfer, incest between brothers, hand jobs under the desk at an interview, sex with Mjolnir (Thor looks horrified at the mention of this), blow jobs for unnecessary extra credit in a web design class.

"Well, what about that time Loki had sex with a horse?" Volstagg asks. "Can you top that?"

The group goes silent as the Avengers try very hard to repress that image and Thor goes quiet looking sober and solemn. Clint is the least affected by Volstagg's challenge, because he's seen into Loki's mind. He knows what the man has done and copulating with a horse is the least of his abhorrent crimes. Clint notices the way Thor's jaw is clenched, the tight lines of stress in his face, and Clint knows he has to act before Thor does something unprincelike.

"A horse?" Clint asks. "That's nothing. Tony once designed a set of robots to fuck him."

"You swore never to tell anyone about that!" Tony cries, his voice a touch higher than usual, panic and shame making a healthy blush rise on his cheeks.

Clint knows he's going to catch hell for revealing that later, but Thor is smiling again and the Warriors Three are leaning in, properly distracted.

"Robots?" Volstagg asks. "This sounds intriguing."

"You can design your lovers?" Fandral inquires. "That is genius."

Sif rolls her eyes and turns to Natasha. "I wish I could say they ever talked about more interesting things."

Natasha arches an eyebrow and leans against the table so her body is opened up, calling attention to the way her gown narrows at her waist, emphasizing her figure. "You don't find sex interesting?"

Sif's eyes darken, interested, and Clint quickly gets out of their way. He tries to remember if Thor mentioned anything about not having any romantic trysts while they were here, but he doesn't think Natasha cares right now if he had. She has that look in her eye, the one she gets on missions when she's made her mark and is biding her time before she moves in for the kill.

He personally finds that look terrifying even though he's never been on the receiving end, but Sif is leaning forward, fully prepared to meet the challenge.

"I knew they would enjoy each other," Thor says to Clint as the conversation about robots claims even Steve's, albeit horrified, attention.

"They haven't gotten that far yet," Clint points out, "but I think it's safe to say you're right."

"On Asgard, I am always right." Thor picks up an abandoned cup of mead and drains it.

* * *

Clint climbs out his window and swings up onto the ledge on the outside of the palace. There are plenty of hand and footholds and he scrambles up the palace wall until he is curled around a spire, looking out at the city.

Galen, their manservant, explained that Asgard is the capital city of the land of Asgard which Thor is one day going to inherit. Clint knew that Thor is prince of Asgard, but knowing that your buddy is a prince and being able to survey his domain are two entirely different matters.

There are mountains looming on one side, so far out they look like faint shadows against the backdrop of a summer sky and to Clint's right he can spot a forest that stretches for what must be miles.

The city, of course, is beautiful. It's the pride of the land, and the homes are lavish, the street vendors selling only the finest of goods, but Clint has never liked cities. They're good for hiding in, sure, but everything and everyone is crammed together and it makes him claustrophobic. He prefers the wildness of nature, and he wonders if it's against the rules for him to leave the city to go exploring.

"I should have known you would find the highest perch and claim it as your own," Thor says.

"I didn't realize it was such a popular spot." Clint turns to face his visitor.

Thor is standing on a spire a few feet away, his large arms wrapped around the golden point like he is embracing it. He looks out over the land, longing clear in his eyes.

"This is where Loki and I used to go when we were hiding from our tutors," Thor says. "We would each take a spire and look over the realm that would one day be ours. Father told us that only one of us could be king, but we came up with ways to split the kingdom so we could rule together."

Clint doesn't know how to comfort Thor so he decides to change the subject. "This is your hiding place? What are you hiding from today?"

Thor grimaces, and it wipes the grief from his features. "Mother. She is pestering me about finding a wife again. She thinks it unseemly for me to continue being single."

Clint laughs, because this is his life now. Hanging around palaces in outer space listening to princes complain about having to settle down. He has definitely come a long way since the circus.

"You don't want to be tied down?" Clint asks.

"I am not concerned about acquiring a wife," Thor says, "fidelity is viewed differently on Asgard than on Midgard. I am expected to take a wife, but I am allowed consorts as long as every woman I bed is given the proper care and respect she deserves. Marriage simply gives the children produced in that union more rights than the children produced from relations with consorts."

"So you can have sex with anyone you want even if you're married. Why is it such a big deal then for you to find a wife?"

"Children," Thor says looking absolutely miserable. "I am not prepared for offspring. There are still realms I want to travel, and I wish to continue spending time on Midgard. If I were to produce children then I would have to remain here and care for them."

"No such thing as neglectful fathers on Asgard?"

Thor laughs, short and harsh. "There are neglectful fathers in every realm. I do not wish to be counted among them."

Clint really doesn't want to talk about families. He's heard the stories about Odin, and he's seen the dysfunction that is Thor and Loki's relationship, and he definitely doesn't want to talk about his own experience with a less than ideal family.

"Anyone being particularly persistent?" Clint asks.

Thor sighs. "Unfortunately. Every time I turn a corner there are appears to be a half-naked maiden throwing herself at me. Alfhild even had the gall to lie in wait for me to return from the banquet last night. She was unclothed in bed when I arrived."

"Must be hard being you," Clint says.

Thor narrows his eyes, recognizing that he is being mocked. "I am not here to celebrate."

And they were back to Loki. Clint wonders if it's possible for Thor to go ten minutes without thinking of him.

"I am leading a hunt later today," Thor says. "The invitation extends to the Avengers. Galen will bring an official invitation with your midday meal."

Thor swings down from the spire so he can begin climbing down the wall. "I must attend to my steed. I hope you will be ride by my side at the hunting party."

"I wouldn't miss it for anything."

* * *

"Dirt and nature and animals?" Tony asks. His nose wrinkles in disgust. "Count me out." He tries not to look at Bruce, but he can't help a quick glance. He doesn't think Bruce will go, but what if he does? Tony certainly doesn't want to go hunting, but he doesn't want to be left here alone either.

"We're going to be killing animals?" Steve asks.

"From what I've heard eskels are a menace," Bruce says. "They're kind of like a cross between a bull and an elephant. They're large, mean, and destroy anything in their path. You're not hunting down innocent creatures that can't fight back. Apparently they put up a good fight, and there's a pack of them that have been harassing a nearby village."

Everyone in the room turns to stare at Bruce who shrugs under the attention. "I was listening at dinner last night. People are upset about it. This one guy, Folkvar lost a hand to one of them last week when he was trying to protect his mother's home."

Steve gets the determined, Captain America glint in his eye. "I'm going hunting."

"Good," Clint says. "I didn't want to go alone. You coming with us, Bruce?"

Bruce shakes his head. "I'd be useless unless I Hulked out which I'm not doing. You two have some fun, but remember, unless you're in a fight for your life, the first kill goes to Thor." He blushes as they stare at him again. "I'm not sure if it applies here, but ancient English law dictated that the right of first kill always went to the person with the highest rank in the war or hunting party."

"You know the weirdest things," Tony says when what he means is, thank you for staying with me.

"I've found a book on the Bifrost," Bruce says. "If you want to take a look at it."

"That sounds like a good way to pass the afternoon."

"You guys will stay here, right?" Steve asks looking between the two of them. "I just want someone here in case Natasha comes back."

"We're not leaving the room," Bruce promises.

Tony smiles and stretches his legs.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I am a little embarrassed that nothing happens in this chapter except for a hunt simply because I thought it would be fun and for some reason my Thor-centric story needed Clint-Steve friendship/hunting buddies. Also, there's a bit of blood stuff going on at the end of the fight. If blood or people putting blood in their mouth squicks you, please ignore the healing scene. You don't miss anything plot centric.

* * *

Clint and Steve are sharing a horse, because, as the stables came into view, Clint realized that Steve wouldn't know how to ride a horse. He was a poor city boy from the 40s and then a soldier surrounded by tanks and machine guns and then he was frozen in ice. Clint, however, grew up in the circus so he can ride horses, donkeys, even elephants. He tells Steve that the horses are made for larger men than them so it's best if they double up, and Steve doesn't protest.

"Are you sure bringing them along is a good idea?" Fritjof asks motioning to the humans. "They are fragile and this is a hunting party."

"They battled the Chi'tauri," Thor says. "I am confident they can handle themselves against puny eskel."

Clint doesn't think puny is a good adjective from what Bruce has said about these creatures, but he doesn't want to be benched so he keeps him mouth shut except for a thank you when Thor hands him an Asgardian bow and a quiver full of arrows. It isn't his bow, but it's still a bow, and he's confident he can make it work.

"I used to pretend that I was a knight," Steve says, looking at his sword and shield in wonder. "I never thought I'd ever get to hold a real sword."

"Look at you reliving your childhood," Clint says with a grin. "Try not to stab me with the sword and hold on. It looks like we're getting ready to leave."

Asgardian horses are faster than anything Clint has ever ridden, and he can't help his smile as they take off, the wind whipping past him, the comforting feel of the reins in his hands. He looks ahead of him to see Thor, leading their party, his blonde locks flowing behind him. It should look comical, but he tightens muscular legs around the horse and leans down to cut down on wind resistance, and he spurs his horse faster. He's powerful, completely in command, and Clint is starting to appreciate the whole prince of Asgard thing.

"Who would've thought your first horse ride would be on an alien planet?" Clint says, laughing and hoping that Steve will relax the death grip his has on Clint's waist. He's going to bruise if Steve keeps this up for the next few hours.

"I never thought I'd get to ride a horse," Steve says. "I saw them in the city every once in a while, but they weren't for common boys to ride on."

"You're not a common boy anymore. Maybe we should get Captain America a noble steed."

"It wouldn't survive on super villian battle. I wouldn't risk such a gorgeous creature's life so carelessly."

Clint shakes his head. Trust Cap to turn a teasing conversation about horses into a speech on morality toward animals. It's not that Clint doesn't agree with him, because Clint has no desire to see animals tortured, but he's on this hunt to have some fun, forget about responsibility. He nudges his horse on and laughs when Steve clings even together to him.

"I hate you," Steve says.

"You'll get used to it. It's just like riding one of those motorcycles you're such a fan of."

"Oh," Steve says and his grip loosens. "I guess that's kind of true."

"Don't act so surprised at my genius. Just because I'm not obnoxious about it like certain people on our team doesn't mean I don't have a brain in my head."

Clint expects a speech on proper respect for teammates, but Steve surprises him by laughing.

* * *

Bruce was right about the eskels. They're large and brown and have thick legs like elephants but they're hoofed like bulls. They also have tusks at the end of their trunks which Clint doesn't think is fair at all. That gives those things one hell of a range. He watches one of them use their trunk to send a wheelbarrow flying through the roof of a thatched hut.

"Wonder how thick their hides are," Clint says, slowing their horse to join the crowd surrounding Thor. Clint hopes his bow has enough strength to send an arrow through their skin. It looks like they're wearing some kind of armor. He can't keep the grin off his face.

"You have problems," Steve whispers as Clint pulls up to Fritjof.

"You have no idea."

They turn to their attention to Thor who is explaining the situation. There's four eskels rampaging about, but they only have eyes on three right now. They're going to attack in groups, and Clint only half listens to the plan. He's watching the eskels, searching for any kind of weakness. The mouth is always a good one, but it seems pretty well protect by their trunks. The underbelly is usually a sensitive spot as well, but he doesn't know how he'll get close enough to see without getting trampled.

Oh yeah, this is going to be fun.

"So why doesn't Thor just fry the ugly bastards?" Clint asks as they ride out to their position. They're on perimeter detail to make sure none of these things escape and charge toward the palace walls. Apparently their heads are hard enough to knock down walls.

"You didn't pay attention at all, did you?" Steve asks, disappointed. "What if you mess up the plan and that gets someone hurts?"

"You worry too much," Clint says. "Besides, these things don't look like they're going to comply with whatever plan Thor has. This is going to turn into kill it any way you can once the first person charges."

Clint tests the strength of the bow. It isn't the easiest string to pull back, his arm strains with the effort, but that's good. He's going to need these arrows to pack a whallop.

Thor chucks Mjolnir at the first eskel, and Clint starts paying attention. The blow knocks the beast back, but it stays on its feet and it looks pissed. Of course, Clint thinks. What fun would hunting on a god-planet be if the animals weren't a match for the gods' powers? He's starting to understand why Thor finds Earth so boring.

Thor leaps off his horse and orders it to safety as he runs at the eskel that's now charging him. Clint's glad that he's not the only crazy one on the team. Thor jumps as the tusked trunk swings at him and grabs two of the tusks and holds on as the eskel begins swinging his trunk around, trying to dislodge him.

"I can't believe Thor waited this long to invite us for some fun," Clint says.

"Stop enjoying this. He could get hurt."

Clint rolls his eyes. "Like you don't enjoy a good fight every once in a while. Are you sure we can't get in on this action?"

He motions to the chaos around them as the rest of the warriors deal with the other two eskels. Some remain on horseback, some charge with deafening shouts that remind Clint of the strongman from the circus. Only, he'd never seen the strongman get knocked aside as easily as Fritjof just was.

"They need our help," Clint says as Gandor rolls out of the way of a hoof that would've crushed his spine.

"We have our orders," Steve says though he's surveying the battlefield, searching for anything they can do from their position.

"I've never been good at following orders," Clint says nocking an arrow. He aims it at the eskel that's closest to them, waiting for a good shot at its eye. He sees it and he releases the arrow, grinning as it hits its target.

The eskel rears back on its hind legs, screaming in a mixture of pain and fury. Someone throws a javelin into its stomach and its cry cuts short. Definitely a weak spot, Clint notes as the beast stumbles, trying to stay on its feet. Four warriors swarm it, careful of the trashing trunk and began hacking it to pieces.

"One down," Clint says. "Easy as pie. Ooh, do you think they have pie on Asgard? I always want something sweet after a good fight."

"You can gloat later," Steve says, and there's something in Clint's voice that makes him pay attention. "We've got a problem."

Steve points back toward where they'd come from at the unaccounted for eskel. It's headed toward Asgard. Clint doesn't think, he just spurs their horse into action and takes after it.

"What's your plan?" Steve shouts trying to be heard over the wind and the sound of dying creatures.

"Kill it!" Clint shouts back. They're gaining on the beast, and Clint can feel the ground shaking from the impact of the thing's steps. "You've been paying attention to how I ride the horse, right?"

"Clint," Steve says as they pull up alongside the thing. "Don't do anything stupid."

Clint grins and launches himself from the horse. He grabs the grooves in the armor plated skin and holds on for dear life.

"You're an idiot!" Steve yells.

Clint stabs an arrow into the thick hide, between the armor scales, to give him a handhold. The eskel bucks and skids to a halt, throwing Clint off of it. Clint flies through the air before hitting the ground, hard, and he winces at the pain blossoming in his shoulder.

He scrambles to his feet and checks to make sure he has both his bow and his arrows and that they're still in functioning condition before running back to where Steve is facing down the eskel. It would be comical except Steve looks tiny and completely outmatched in comparison to the behemoth. Now that Clint thinks about it, it looks kind of like a woolly mammoth except with armor instead of shaggy hair.

Steve climbs off the horse and sends it back toward where Thor and the other Asgardians are. He doesn't know if horses here are magical or can talk, but maybe it can alert to the others of the situation Steve and Clint have found themselves in.

Steve takes a cautious step back and eyes the beast warily. He tests the weight of the shield. It's nothing like his own, but he should be able to do something with it. And if not, well, he doesn't think a shield will protect him from those tusks, or being trampled.

He grunts as he chucks the shield and it slices through one of the eskel's legs. It isn't a deep cut, but it's enough to piss it off and let Steve know that he's not completely helpless. He runs at the eskel, dodging its tusks and its feet and he scoops up his shield. He doesn't account for the tail and he gets knocked ten feet to the left, and his sword goes flying out of his hand. He's not too worried. He isn't sure what he was going to do with a sword anyways.

"This is awesome," Clint says, jogging over to give Steve a hand up.

The eskel turns to face them and makes a sound that's like a howl and a trumpet except it rattles Steve's brain around in his head.

"You're crazy."

"You have no sense of adventure."

Clint doesn't wait for Steve's response before charging the beast. He grabs a tusk and lets himself get flung into the air, landing solidly on the beast's back. It jars his shoulder, but he's where he wants to be.

He draws back an arrow, ready to see how thick its skull really is when Steve shouts at him.

"Duck!"

Clint looks up just in time to see the spiked trunk aiming for his head. He quickly backs up and the thing nicks itself which doesn't make it a very happy camper. Clint jabs in a few more arrow handholds.

"It's a flexible bastard," Clint notes, holding onto the arrows as the thing does its best to throw him off. The pain in his shoulder is working down toward his elbow and across his chest, but he ignores it. He has a mission to accomplish. Then he can be weak.

"Let's see it dodge this," Steve says.

Clint can't see what Steve is doing, but a moment later he hears a sickening crunch and the thing rears back onto its hind legs. Clint slips and he almost gets trampled before rolling out of the way. He springs to his feet to see a severed trunk lying on the ground. The eskel is spurting blood as the stump of its trunk waves about.

"Aww, that's nasty," Clint says.

Steve grins, blood and dirt speckling his face. "But effective. Now are you going to contribute or do I have to kill this thing all by myself?"

Clint's eyes narrow. "You're a cocky son of a bitch. Give me a lift, soldier boy, and I'll show you what us mere humans are capable of."

Steve laughs, but he crouches and when Clint runs at him, he launches the man into the air. Clint grabs one of the arrows sticking out of the eskel's hide and he feels like his arm is going to rip out of his body. He might scream a little, but he ignores Steve's worried shout of 'are you okay' and runs up to the eskel's head.

He puts an arrow in the bow and pulls back the string, his arm shaking with the effort. He lets loose and the eskel shudders and that's his only warning before it sinks forward onto its front legs. Clint tumbles off his head and lands in a pool of blood.

He sees the beast falling toward him and he wonders if he managed to kill it only for it to squish him when someone grabs him out of the way. He's about to thank Steve when he realizes that the buff blonde he's looking up isn't Steve.

"Oh hey big guy," Clint says, flashing Thor a smile. "You have good timing."

Thor grins and sets Clint on his feet. "You have done your world proud."

"Thanks. I could use a shower though." Clint bends down to pick up the bow he'd lost during flight, but his hand won't close around the grip. That's not a good sign. He reaches down with his other hand, hoping no one noticed, but Thor, obviously does.

"You are injured," Thor says. He rips away Clint's sleeve to show a nasty bruises already forming. "I can assist you."

"I don't need you to carry me," Clint says, trying to break free, but Thor's grip is immovable.

"Heal you," Thor says. "I am the god of thunder, fertility, and healing."

Busy guy, Clint thinks. "Uh, why hasn't this come up during any of our other battles?"

"You were never seriously injured, and I did not believe you would be comfortable with the manner in which I heal."

Clint's eyes narrow suspiciously. "Does this have something to do with you being a fertility god? Do you heal through sex or something?"

Thor laughs, deep and rich and Clint can't help but smile. "No, though that would be something. I would have your permission before I do this."

Clint wants to refuse, because he doesn't need help, he just took down an elephant monster, but he would like to have the use of his arm, and he's kind of curious at what's gotten Thor so freaked out so he nods.

Thor walks over to the eskel's bleeding stump and cups his hands so they fill with blood. A blood ritual, Clint thinks, that's not too bad. And then Thor bends his head so the blood coats his lips and his tongue and Clint thinks he might throw up.

He looks around for Steve, for someone to get him out of this before he embarrasses himself by puking, but Steve is surrounded by warriors who are watching the proceedings stone faced. Steve's eyes are wild and when he tries to push through, Fritfjof shoves him back.

Clint turns to face Thor, because he had agreed to this, and he doesn't want to come off as weak. That would kind of ruin his bad ass eskel slaying reputation. Thor bends his head to Clint's shoulder and Clint can feel the slide of Thor's lips against his skin, slick with blood and saliva, and Clint turns his eyes up to the sky. I am a SHIELD agent and well-trained assassin, I will not vomit. I am a SHIELD agent and a well-trained assassin, I will not vomit.

He repeats the mantra until he can feel a soothing cold spread through his arm, quieting the burning pain. His fingers clench into a fist with only a few twinges of pain. After another minute of blood therapy he feels nothing but mild nausea.

"It is done," Thor says, standing up. He reaches a hand out and a warrior rushes forward with a canteen. Thor takes a long drink and swishes the liquid around in his mouth before spitting on the ground. He rinses and spits two more times before handing the canteen back.

"It is time to leave," he says. He still hasn't met Clint's gaze.

"Hey," Clint says, putting a hand on Thor's arm.

Every single one of the Thor's warriors draw their weapons and take a step closer. Clint slowly takes his hand off Thor's arm. He needs to remember that they're not on Earth. They're on Thor's planet which means he's not just a teammate, he's a prince.

"Thank you," Clint says.

Thor nods and turns to his men. "Where are our horses? We should return to Asgard so we have time to bathe before tonight's meal."

As soon as the men part, Steve rushes over to Clint with their horse.

"Are you all right?" Steve asks, touching Clint's shoulder. "Did it work?"

"It worked all right," Clint says, "but if he ever asks you, don't let him heal you. So not worth it."

Steve laughs and swings onto the horse before reaching down to give Clint a hand up. "I'm not reckless like you so I don't get serious injuries."

"I am not riding back with you if you're going to give me a lecture," Clint says. "I will knock you off this horse, and you can walk back."

"Reckless is good," Steve says, squeezing Clint's arm. "We wouldn't have been successful without each other."

"I take it back," Clint says. "You can lecture all you want as long as you quit with the sentimentality."

Steve laughs. "All right, I'm done as long as you do one thing."

Clint is afraid to agree. He doesn't want to get stuck babysitting Tony or washing dishes for a week or, even worse, watching battle safety videos.

"Could you make this horse go faster? I really want to get this eskel blood off of me."

It's Clint's turn to laugh as he spurs the horse forward, overtaking Fritjof so they can ride beside Thor. The god turns to smile at them, and Clint can't help but feel like they'd just passed some sort of unspoken test.

* * *

"You should've seen it," Steve says at dinner. "It was huge. Bigger than WWII tanks. Bigger than the Hulk!" He waves his drumstick around for emphasis, his eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Oh my goodness," Tony says. "He's turned into Thor. We need to leave. This place is bad."

"He's not turning into Thor," Bruce says. "Stop being so dramatic."

But then Steve launches into an extremely detailed description of their battle and Bruce can't help but think that Tony might be onto something. He should've known that Steve would thrive here in a warrior culture.

Bruce looks up at the high table where Thor has joined his parents. The dark look on his face and they way that he hasn't touched his mead or looked at his parents since Odin leaned over to say something makes Bruce think that trial is coming soon.

"Play time is over," Bruce mutters to his mead and takes a long drink.


	8. Chapter 8

Thor finishes fastening his cape and gazes on himself in the looking glass. He is wearing full formal regalia, silk and velvet taking the place of leather and armor. His cape is heavy on his shoulders, a reminder of the burden he must bear today. He adjusts it so it makes his shoulders appear larger than they are. He is a prince today, and he must look the part.

He reaches for Mjolnir, and she responds to his call, sliding into his hand. She is a comforting weight, a reminder that he is not completely helpless. He knows the restraints Loki will have on, and he knows that Mjolnir can break them and spirit them away before the Allfather can summon Sleipnir.

Perhaps it is best if he leaves Mjolnir behind. He cannot afford temptation. He sets her down on the floor and stares at himself one last time in the mirror. He summons a smile, and while it does not display his usual cheer, it will be sufficient for his purpose this day.

An inquisitive knock sounds at his door.

"I require no assistance," Thor says. He has already turned away two maids and a manservant. He does not know why people continue to insist on disturbing his privacy.

"Then I suppose it is good that I do not offer assistance," Frigga says, her humor slipping between the cracks in the door, piercing the melancholy of Thor's chambers.

Thor's shoulders slump. He had been hoping not to see his mother until the trial for he knows she can read him better than anyone. She would not dare say anything at the trial, but in the privacy of Thor's chambers? That is a different matter.

"You may enter," Thor says because he cannot refuse the queen even if she is his mother, "but I am leaving. Would you like to walk down with me?"

"We will walk as a family," Frigga tells him. She is wearing a gown with draping sleeves and a tight corset that is not practical fighting attire. She holds up a golden circlet, "but first you must put this on."

"It is unnecessary," Thor says but he drops to his knees so that Frigga can put the crown into place.

"Your father wishes it."

"The crown, these clothes," Thor motions to Frigga's dress, "they are for show. They are not practical."

Frigga drops her hands to cup her son's cheeks. "This trial is all about show. You know that."

His mother's hands are soft, and they remind him of when he was younger, and he had done something unbecoming a son of Odin. His mother would hold his face just like this and patiently explain to him what he had done wrong, what he should have done, and the importance of maintaining their reputation.

He wants to cling to her wrists and beg her not make him do this. He wants to pretend to be ill or return to Earth or take a horse and ride until Asgard is far behind him. He does not think he has the strength in him to do what they ask, no demand, of him.

But he is a prince, and he has learned his childhood lessons well. He stands up, breaking the hold, and he towers over his mother. He is no longer a boy, and he will not make this any more difficult for her than it must already be.

"We do not want to be late," Thor says, opening the door to his chambers.

Frigga looks back at Mjolnir. "You cannot leave that there."

Her voice is sad like she knows what thoughts have passed through Thor's mind. He raises his hand and Mjolnir flies to him. Lightning licks at his palm, but it is not as reassuring as it usually is. He tries to quell the swell of power within him. He does not need a reminder of what he is capable of, of how he must limit himself.

He places his mother's hand on his free arm, and they walk to Odin's chamber in silence.

* * *

"You think this is going to be anything like Earth?" Tony asks, unable to keep the curiosity out of his voice as they head to what Galen has referred to as the Room of Judgment.

"I've been doing some reading on previous trials," Bruce says, "you know, trying to get an idea of what to expect, and there are similarities. Some notable differences."

"What kind of differences?" Tony asks trying not to laugh as Natasha fidgets with her gown, trying to find a way to breathe more comfortably. He wants to crack a joke about bodice rippers, but he doesn't want to get strangled with her corset laces so he keeps his mouth shut.

"The accused doesn't have a lot of liberties," Bruce says. "Asgardians sometimes are granted counsel and they are able to present a defense of themselves and call witnesses, but technically Loki isn't an Asgardian, and Asgardian justice isn't very lenient with outsiders."

"I wouldn't concern yourself," Natasha says, giving up on her clothes. "There isn't any question that Loki has done wrong. A defense would be pointless."

"How can you say that?" Steve asks. "Everyone deserves a defense. I mean, I know what he did was wrong, and I'm pissed about it, but-"

"No buts," Natasha interrupts. "He's in deep shit, and as far as I'm concerned, he can drown in it."

Steve frowns but they don't have a chance to continue their conversation, because they enter the Room of Judgment. The doors open onto the floor, and there are stairs to the left and to the right that lead to raised areas for the spectators to stand. At the far end of the room is a platform raised higher than the others where there are three thrones. The royal family is already present, Thor sitting to the right of Odin and Frigga to the left. Gungnir and Mjolnir rest on the ground at their feet.

"That's ominous," Tony whispers but no one answers him.

Galen leads them to their seats, the third tier toward the front of the room where they can get a good look at what's going on. The rest of the Asgardians are arriving and Fritjof gives Steve and Clint an icy glare when they sit in the row in front of him.

"Good day," Steve greets smiling as Fritjof has to stand up and jerk his head in reverence.

"It is a good day, though the best day is yet to come."

"The best day?" Steve asks.

Fritjof's lips curl into a sneer. "The sentencing."

Clint and Tony tug Steve's arms, pleading with him to sit and not start a brawl in the middle of the courtroom. Steve reluctantly takes his seat.

Odin rises and the entire hall goes silent. "We are here today to begin the trial of Loki Laufeyson. Bring forth the accused."

Heimdall leads Loki in, and Steve can't help his small gasp at the sight of him. His hair hangs in tired clumps around his face, framing a face that has grown gaunt during his imprisonment. His hands are bound behind his back, but that is nothing compared to the gag secured across his mouth. The silver metal seems to cover most of his face. There is no haughtiness in his slumped shoulders, no mischief in the eyes he keeps on the floor. Steve wonders if he's truly been broken.

Loki's back is turned to the audience as he faces the royal family. What used to be his family. Loki keeps his eyes on Odin, because he does not know if he will be able to stay standing if he looks to Thor or his mother. Seeing the pity in Odin's good eye allows him to draw on the rage that will give him the energy to keep his knees from shaking.

Odin gives a sad nod and Loki is turned back to the audience. Heimdall pushes down on Loki's shoulders, and Loki drops to his knees.

"We shall begin," Odin says. "If you have been wronged by Loki Laufeyson, I encourage you to speak so that he may be held accountable for all of his actions."

Odin returns to his seat and immediately someone in the crowd stands.

"When I was a young boy, Loki enchanted my training staff to knock me on the head every time I landed a hit against him."

"He would steal the bread from my stores and use it to draw nfalagor to my yard and they would destroy my crops."

"Once he turned my hair to snakes and they bit my face until it swelled up and I could not see."

Tony leans back as various childhood pranks are recounted, some more serious than others. He suddenly understands why they'd been given a two week vacation. Recalling every single thing Loki had done could take forever. He turns to look at Loki, and he's surprised that a wave of hatred doesn't wash over him.

He's pissed that his Tower got wrecked, angry because people got hurt and some even died because of what Loki did, but he doesn't have a burning desire to wrap his hands around Loki's neck and choke the life out of him. He wouldn't mind throwing him off the roof, just so he could have an idea of what it felt like, but he doesn't want to see him broken.

Maybe it's because he looks broken already, body bent forward, cords cutting into his wrists. His face is down so his hair obscures his face, but Tony had seen him when he came in. There's no madness in the glint of his eyes, no mischief in the tilt of his lips. His face had been blank as if had become too much trouble to feel anything.

Tony looks over at Clint who isn't even pretending to pay attention. He's staring at Loki, the corners of his eyes tight as if they're trying to channel all of his painful memories into a laser beam that will fry the god. Tony reminds himself of the pain that Loki's caused and tells himself that Loki deserves whatever is going to happen. If they don't punish the people that try to attack Earth then what will stop future attacks? There can be no mercy here, Tony knows that. He wonders how long it will take Steve to come around to that fact.

* * *

"Enough," Thor says after yet another tale has been told of Loki luring his playmates into Jotunheim to fight the frost giants. He rises to his feet, ignoring the twitch of his father's fingers and the shock on everyone's faces. "Loki has paid for these crimes. He has atoned for wrongs he committed in his childhood. We do not need to go through this again."

"With all due respect, I disagree." Fritjof says, his voice smooth, silky, and completely untrustworthy. "Loki Odinson has atoned for these crimes. Loki Laufeyson has yet to pay for anything."

A murmur of approval ripples through the crowd, and Thor is forced to concede defeat. He sinks down into his throne, curling his fingers around his armrests. The wood is not as comforting as Mjolnir's handle. He knows that the people of Asgard have always felt that Loki got off too easy for his pranks, because he was an Odinson. He does not want to think what they will demand as payment now that he is a Laufeyson.

* * *

"I don't get it," Steve says as Thor returns to his seat. "Why does his name matter?"

A slow chuckle comes from behind them, and Steve twists to see Fritjof smirking, clearly pleased with what his words had accomplished.

"There are many things that can be done to a Laufeyson that could not be done to an Odinson," Fritjof says. "A king's son can only be punished to such an extent. The son of a frost giant," Fritjof's lips curl into an unpleasant smile. "he will be made to feel the pain of his actions. His pale skin will bruise nicely, do you not agree?"

Tony grabs Steve's arm, and he's worried about how tense Steve is, like he's getting ready for battle. Tony has to dig his fingers into the muscle before he can get Steve's attention.

"I will kill him," Steve hisses though he's careful to keep his voice low. "He is barbaric and unprincipled."

"Not all of us can be as noble as you," Tony says.

He doesn't let Steve go until he feels him begin to relax.

* * *

The trial drags on. After three days of listening to the havoc Loki wreaked as a child, Clint's ready for it be done. They sit from after breakfast until right before dinner with only a small break for some bread and cheese for lunch. His ass hurts from sitting all day, and he's getting antsy. He's not used to sitting still for such long periods of him.

Besides, he doesn't care about hair changing spells and cross dressing and inappropriate relations with horses. He wants to give his testimony and be done. He wants to see Loki punished for his real crimes, for usurping the throne, trying to kill Thor, trying to subjugate the Earth. For his mind control.

Clint amuses himself by staring at Loki and imagining all the different ways he could kill him. He likes to calculate how long he could draw death out, how long he could keep Loki on the brink of consciousness so he felt every bite of an arrow piercing his skin, every sting of salt water washing over his wounds. Clint doesn't want to see him kneeling, accepting what is being given to him. He wants Loki to struggle, to fight, and to ultimately lose. He wants to see defeat crush him more soundly than any torture Clint can devise. He wants to see the knowledge that he cannot escape his reckoning, and Clint wants to be the one to deliver that reckoning.

Even he starts to run out of fantasies after three days though. He turns his attention to Thor who they haven't seen since the trial began. There have been no feasts during this time, and the Avengers have been eating in their suite, but Thor never joins them. Clint understands why, but it doesn't mean he doesn't miss having Thor around, and not just because it would be nice to have someone explain what exactly they were eating.

Thor had a way of keeping things light-hearted, a broad smile always dancing in the backs of his eyes, and while he didn't always understand jokes, he understood when they were being made, and his laughter was contagious. There hadn't been a lot of laughing in their suite recently; though, Clint supposes Thor's presence right now wouldn't change that.

Thor has one elbow propped up on his legs and he rests his chin in a large palm, but there's not even a hint of a smile on his face. It's clouded and every once in a while at the mention of a crime, pain will flash across his face. It's raw, unadulterated emotion, and Clint can't help but flinch every time he sees it.

It reminds Clint of New Mexico, and he doesn't want to associate that memory with what he's seeing now. He doesn't want any reason to sympathize with Loki, but the looks Thor gives his brother eat away at Clint's resentment. He knows what it's like to be powerless to help someone you love. He knows what it's like to watch a brother go down a bad path, and he knows that the hope that they'll repent will never go away. He also knows the burden of failure, of having to carry around the fact that maybe if you'd done something differently you could've stopped it.

Clint pushes memories of Barney and the circus out of his mind. This isn't the same. Barney turned bad, but he didn't try to destroy the Earth, and he never mind-controlled anyone. He killed, in small numbers, and stole, and did plenty of illegal things, but nothing on the scale of Loki.

Of course, his brother wasn't a demi-god with Loki's full range of power. He can't help but wonder if his brother would've been more destructive if he'd had the resources Loki had. He's too much of a coward to linger on that answer for long. There are more similarities between Loki and Barney and therefore Clint and Thor than he wants to admit. He doesn't want to understand how Thor feels, he doesn't want to understand why Thor desperately wants his brother to be forgiven even after all he's done. Clint wants to see Loki suffer, but he knows that if anyone had tried to harm Barney, Clint would've killed them, and Thor must feel that way towards Loki.

Some matters were best left to family, which is why, when Clint had the shot, he took it. He got a medal for killing Trickshot and plenty of sympathy for killing who everyone thought had been his mentor at the circus. Clint burned the body before they could realize that Trickshot was an alias passed down from teacher to student and that behind the mask and the leather was a man only a few years older than Clint.

He digs the heel of his palms into his eyes. He doesn't want to go down this road again. He'd done what he needed to do. Barney had to be stopped, but he can't forget the shock, the betrayal in Barney's eyes when he realized who had finally landed the kill shot.

Loki had accessed those memories when Clint was under his control. He remembers the taunts when Loki learned that Clint had killed his brother and then how the smirk slowly fell from his face as he learned of the circumstances. He remembers how the hand gripping his face softened until it was almost comforting instead of painful. He remembers the looks Loki would give him after, sympathetic, understanding.

Clint leaps to his feet, interrupting someone's speech about sea serpents and some other nonsense. He bows because he's not sure what the hell Asgardian protocol is for interrupting trial testimony and leaps off the balcony before walking out of the room.

Once the doors close he begins to run, and he doesn't stop until all he can feel is the sweat dripping down his back and the burning in his lungs.

* * *

Dinner that night is a subdued affair. Clint pokes at his food pretending like he can't see the side looks everyone keeps shooting him. Even Natasha looks concerned, and he knows she'll find him later tonight and demand answers to questions he doesn't want to face.

They all mean well, but he can't tell him this. Not even Coulson knows about Trickshot, and Coulson knows everything about his agents. Clint rubs at his eyes and wishes he never had to come here.

"Have any of you looked at Thor?" Clint asks reaching across the table to grab some of those grape-like things. He needed to break the silence. It was pressing on all sides of him, threatening to crush his skull

"The silk and the hair and the circlet are very feminine," Tony says. "I plan on teasing him mercilessly when we get back home."

Clint's glare kills the grin on Tony's face. "I'm being serious. The trial is really shaking him up."

"Well, duh," Tony says. "Remember his undying love for Loki? I'm sure he's pissed that he can't do anything to stop this."

"It's not just anger," Clint says. "It's like New Mexico all over again. You weren't there, the first time he tried to pick up the hammer. Mud clung to his hair, turning it brown, his shirt was plastered to his body, there was rain pouring down his face, but the defeat when he screamed up at the sky. I didn't understand it then, but it was because he was unworthy. That was his hammer, his birthright, and he wasn't worthy enough to wield it. The way his shoulders slumped when he realized," Clint trails off. "It's the same look he has now. This trial's going to destroy him."

He starts pulling the fruit off its stem, but he just drops them onto his plate instead of eating any. He wonders if he said too much. He wants to catch of glimpse of Natasha's face, but he doesn't dare risk it. If he searches her face for signs that he's given something away then she'll know he's given something away, and she'll dissect his words until she figures it out.

"He's a strong guy," Tony says. "He'll make it through."

"Not in one piece."

"Clint, what's going on?" Steve asks. "I thought you were angry with Loki."

"Of course I am. I'm fucking pissed. I want him skewered, but that doesn't mean I want Thor to have to see it happen. It doesn't mean I want Thor to be helpless to save the one person he loves more than anyone else. I want Loki to suffer, but not as much as I want to spare Thor from the pain of it happening."

Clint's breathing heavy and everyone's staring at him, and he's definitely gone too far. Damn it.

"Who?" Natasha asks breaking the silence.

Clint rips his roll to shreds.

Natasha slams a knife down on the table next to his plate. It isn't meant as a threat but to get his attention. "Who?"

"If I wanted you to know I would've told you before."

Natasha tackles him out of his chair before he can prepare for it, and they roll on the ground, fighting for dominance. She catches his hands and presses them down into the floor.

"We don't keep secrets," she says, digging her nails into his skin so he knows she's not playing around.

He's not playing either. "We're spies. Of course we do."

He wraps his legs around her and flips them. Her elbow catches him across the face, knocking him back. She pounces and they grapple again until she has her hands at his throat, pinning him.

"Not from each other," she says, moving her hands up to grab two fistfuls of his hair. "Never from each other."

He covers her hands with his and wishes he could make her understand without telling her. Natasha is never vulnerable like this, eyes wide, tears creeping up. It twists his gut to think that he's reduced her to emotion as her only weapon, and he hates that it isn't fake. He can read her spy face and this isn't it. This is Natasha, his friend, his partner, and she's hurt because he hasn't trusted her with his most important secret.

"No one knows," he says. "He ordered a hit on himself, made it seem like he was dead. He burned Buck Chisholm's body so no one would find out, and he became Trickshot. I knew." Clint's hands grip Natasha's dress. "I knew Buck and I knew Trickshot wasn't him anymore. I knew who I was shooting, Nat, and I did it anyways."

Clint's hands are shaking, and Natasha lowers herself so she's laying on top of him and hiding his face from the others. She can see the strain on his face, the way he's fighting a flood of memories and emotions. She strokes his cheek, an abnormal display of affection, and he breaks.

"I never miss." Clint's voice is thick with tears. "I could've said I didn't have the shot. Could've left him to someone else. I killed him, but I had to. They wanted to imprison him. Run tests. Mutilate his hands so he couldn't shoot another arrow and let him go. They couldn't do that. I couldn't let them do that."

Natasha's hands run threw his hair, soothing. "Who was he, Clint? Who did you kill?"

"It's not fair to ask. You can't ask a brother to watch his brother torn apart. You can't ask him to do nothing to stop it."

Natasha's hands pause in his hair. "Oh, Clint."

She moves so she's sitting and can pull Clint into her arms. He curls into her and stops trying to explain, because he knows she understands. She doesn't offer pointless platitudes, she simply holds him and lets him finally mourn for his brother.

Steve slowly eases out of his chair and motions for the others to follow him out of the room. He goes straight to his chambers and closes the door before Tony can drag him into a conversation about Clint's past. He's concerned with the future now.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N 1: Thank you everyone for your wonderful comments on Clint's back story. For those of you who were curious, I took a little of Marvel's back story and then molded it so I could draw nice little parallels between Clint and Thor. Clint had a mentor he didn't get along with and a brother he had plenty of issues with but he didn't kill them in the comic book verse. Only I'm that mean to him.

A/N 2: Steve during the sentencing is hands down my favorite part of this whole story which is ridiculous, because this is about Thor, oh well. One more chapter to go, thank you everyone for your support!

* * *

An entire day was dedicated to Loki's crimes against Thor and Odin and Asgard, but finally it is time for the Avengers to speak. A robed man approaches holding a goblet and holds it out to Natasha like it is an offering.

"The truth serum," Odin explains.

Natasha turns away from the goblet to look at Odin. "I would rather my testimony go unheard than give any in this room that kind of power over me."

Clint reaches his hand out for the goblet. "I will testify first."

Natasha touches his arm, and he shakes it off.

"I have no secrets left," he says, grasping the goblet in his hands. He looks down at Loki. "The accused has made sure of that."

Clint takes a sip, and a pleasant warmth slips through him like he's had just the right number of beers. He returns the cup and his eyes rest on Loki who has not lifted his head once since the trial began. Every day he acknowledges the royal family then kneels before the assembly. Clint wants to grab his hair, force his head up, and slam his face into the tiled floor until he's broken and bleeding. Instead, Clint gets to talk.

"I was there when Loki came for the Tesseract. He appeared at HQ, and when Fury told him to lower his scepter, he killed several of our men. Our guns were useless against him, and before I could fire off an arrow, he pressed his scepter to my chest."

_You have heart_. Clint pushes the words out of his head. He tries to ignore memories of the chill of Loki's magic. How it settled deep into his skin, his mind, until they no longer belonged to Clint. He would've preferred possession, but instead, Loki trusted him to act in Loki's best interests so Clint alerted him to Fury's plan, assisted Loki in retrieving the Tesseract and keeping Fury from following. He shot at Agent Hill, tried to crash her car then crush her under the falling building. They were his employers, allies, and he had turned on them at the whispered suggestion of the enemy.

"It was a mind control spell," Clint says and the Asgardians begin to mutter amongst themselves. The dark looks they send Loki's way suggest that mind control is as much of an offense on Asgard as it is on Earth. Clint draws a strange comfort in that fact.

"Recount your actions following that moment," Odin says, "the crimes your body committed are the accused's to bear."

Clint's eyes flutter shut at the sheer relief Odin's words bring him. He's been carrying this guilt around with him since Natasha knocked his sense back into him. He was instrumental in Loki's plan. It would have failed, or taken much longer, if Clint hadn't been on his side which meant every injury, every death, every near death was on his conscience. Not anymore.

"I shot my superior officer," he says, "my commander."

The Asgardians nod, understanding what he's trying to say. He remembers the look on Fury's face, the disbelief that Clint had alerted Loki to the plan and now had a gun pointed at him. He remembered struggling against the spell, trying to stop what was going to happen. He shot Fury in the chest, picked up the Tesseract, and moved on.

The chest, where Clint knew there was armor protecting him. Clint never misses unless he wants to. Had he managed to fight the spell? If he had kept fighting could he have stopped everything else he'd done? That is the thought that has haunted his nightmares since the Battle of Manhattan. Had he given up too soon?

"I disobeyed protocol by alerting the hostile to the ceiling collapse and assisting in his escape," Clint continues, careful to keep his voice clipped, professional. This is a recounting of facts. Nothing more. He had to do this for his debriefing, he can do it again.

"Countless agents were lost and injured in the building collapse and years of research and weapons work was destroyed. We escaped with Erik Selvig in order to create a portal for the Tesseract."

Clint had been inside Loki's head as much as Loki had been inside his. It was like they were extensions of each other. Clint knew Loki's plan for the Tesseract. He knew about the portal and the Chi'tauri and the war that would destroy his world, and he helped with it. He came up with more efficient ways to get their materials, volunteered to lead side missions. He didn't just follow Loki's orders, he went above and beyond.

"In the process of creating the portal we—he—took the eye from a man so he could do a spell. Afterwards, he frightened a crowd of people, and he fought with Captain America in order to get kidnapped. I wasn't physically present for that next part and though I know what happened, I'll let the others explain."

Clint runs a hand through his hair. "I went back to the truck to assist Selvig with the portal for the Tesseract while Loki was imprisoned on the Helicarrier, but he gave me orders to fly a plane to the Helicarrier so I could pick him up when he was done disassembling the Avengers."

This next part is what really haunts his dreams. He takes a deep breath and hopes his voice will stay steady. "We—he—blew a hole in the Helicarrier. Took out an engine. A special arrow took out another engine. It was supposed to bring the thing down and kill everyone inside in case bringing out the Hulk didn't work."

All of the people on that plane were his friends. Colleagues. Fury was there, Fury who gave him a place to call home, a mission to guide his life. Coulson who had slowly taught him to trust people again. Not by trying to convince him or making grand gestures. Just by being where he said he'd be, having Clint's back when Clint needed him. By trusting Clint's judgment on Natasha.

He had tried to kill Natasha. He would've if he hadn't been fighting himself and her at the same time. He would've pierced her throat or her heart with an arrow, and he would've watched her bleed out with a smile on his face.

As if she knows he's thinking of her, Natasha touches her hand to his pants. It's barely enough to rustle the fabric, but he feels it, and he knows she's there. Knows she doesn't hold this against him. He wishes it was that easy for himself.

"My partner knocked my sense back into me, but the damage was done. I'd been used as an instrument to kill people on my side, and I'd put the events into motion that would allow the portal to be opened and the Chi'tauri to come, but you don't need me to tell this part of the story."

"We would hear your version from start to finish," Ladur says.

Clint shakes his head. "Your fancy drink makes tell the truth when I speak, but it doesn't force me to speak. It's safe if you want to change your mind about talking, Nat."

Clint nods to her and sits down, the tilt of his head daring Ladur to say something. The Asgardian sits down as Natasha stands up. It's a testament to her trust in Clint that she doesn't hesitate before taking a sip from the goblet.

* * *

Tony thought it would be a relief when they finally got to the sentencing. In a way, it is because it means this nightmare is almost over. But really, it's not because he's spent the last two hours listening to detailed torture descriptions.

Tony's had enough torture to last him for a lifetime. He remembers the panic in his chest when rough hands grabbed him and forced him underwater. He remembers wondering if this would be the time they held him too long. His hands begin to shake as Ladur says something about chains and venom. He still wakes up with nightmares from Afghanistan. He doesn't wish that on anyone. Not even Loki.

Bruce reaches out to hold his hand, and Tony wants to pull away, because he isn't weak, and he can do this on his own, but Bruce's hand is warm, and it grasps his so easily so Tony doesn't pull away.

"We could sew his lips shut," someone proposes. "See how well his magic works then."

"Confine him to his Jotun form. Let everyone know the monster he is."

Thor listens to the proposals for Loki's punishment and seethes. Physically, he is the strongest in the room. He possesses a magical weapon. He can call lightning to him. And yet, he is powerless to stop Loki's fate. All the power he possesses is useless to him now. He can only sit and listen as the proposals grow worse and worse.

Someone proposes a communal beating where everyone Loki has wronged can take a whip to him. Thor wonders how much more of this he is going to have to endure when Steve stands up.

"Sit down, Midgardian," Ladur says. "You have done what you came to do."

Steve squares his shoulders. "Asgardian law permits us to speak in regards to punishment. I am exercising that right."

Ladur laughs. "You kill an eskel, you read a few books, and you think you're a master of Asgardian justice?"

"I don't claim to have any expertise there, but tell me, how has Asgardian justice worked out for you in Loki's case?" Steve cocks an eyebrow when Ladur doesn't answer. "Not very well judging from the fact that he's on trial right now. He's escalating."

"So the punishment will escalate," Ladur says. "You are weak on Midgard, you can offer nothing of use."

Oh, poor choice Tony thinks as Steve steps down to the railing separating the seats from the floor.

"You want to punish him?" Steve asks. "You want to make him hurt? Make him bleed? That is vengeance not justice, and it will not accomplish anything. You'll only make his hatred grow and when his sentence is through, his retaliation will be all the more brutal for it. I don't want to see Loki freed or let off the hook for his crimes. He tried to take over my planet. He nearly managed to kill me, but I'm not demanding to see him abused, because that's counterproductive to what we should all want. Don't you want an end to this feud?"

"What do you propose we do, Steven Rogers of Midgard?" Odin asks, rising to his feet.

"Show him the consequence of his actions," Steve answers smoothly. "Show him the children without parents, the broken bodies in the street. Show him the burden he must carry for the rest of his life. Make him feel remorse and guilt. But most of all, make him feel a burning need to try and atone for what he has done. You want a change of heart, not a hardening of one. Either employ corrective justice or kill him. There can be no middle option without assuring future destruction, and I think you all know this. Now, you must admit this truth and decide which direction to go in."

Steve spares Clint the barest of looks before steeling himself for the next part. "If you choose for Loki to die, which we will not resist, we ask that Thor acts as executioner."

That gets the first reaction from Loki all trial. His head snaps up, dark tortured eyes meeting Steve's. Steve doesn't blink, doesn't look away.

"Thor is a representative of Asgard as your prince and of Midgard as one of the Avengers," Steve says. "He is the perfect option to dispense justice."

"And what makes you worthy enough to demand things of our prince?" Ladur asks. "To lecture us as if you are better than we?"

Thor watches the murmuring of the crowd, and the hostile looks that are turned on Steve. Thor rises to his feet, because he understands what Steve is doing, and he needs Steve to be successful. He does not want to see his brother tortured until Ragnarok. If death is the end, then Thor will be the one to kill him. No one else will lay a finger on his brother.

"There is one test to judge worthiness," Thor says, lifting Mjolnir from her resting place at his feet.

Thor knows that this is a poor choice, because this could very easily backfire, but it is the only one he has left to him. Steve must sway their opinion or Thor will have to make an even more desperate move. If this fails, he will take Loki and leave.

Thor gives Steve a tiny nod and throws Mjolnir at his head.

"Holy shit!" Tony shouts, ducking, even though the hammer comes nowhere near Tony and the rest of the Avegners.

Steve catches the hammer and doesn't even take a step back.

"What trickery is this?" Ladur demands. "You are so desperate for Loki's release that you tamper with Mjolnir?"

"You accuse me of trickery?" Thor leaps onto the floor. "Meet me like a man, Ladur son of Higur."

Ladur is hesitant but he jumps down onto the floor, only a few feet from where Thor is standing. Thor calls Mjolnir back to him. He strides up to Ladur, and extends the hammer, handle first. It's a challenge Ladur's pride won't let him refuse and he reaches out to grasp it. Thor lets go and Ladur is brought to his knees.

"Yes," Thor says, his gaze cold as he stares down at Ladur. "Kneel before your superiors. You have mocked my authority and Steven Rogers'. I do not seek freedom for Loki, but compassion. Here on Asgard, we view compassion as a weakness, but it is considered a strength on Midgard. It is a lesson the Allfather wished me to learn in my exile. Will you disregard his authority as easily as you have mine?"

A hush falls over the crowd, but even in the silence, Thor can barely hear Ladur's response. He nudges Ladur's chin with his boot, forces him to look up at Thor.

"Speak so the whole hall can hear you."

Ladur's cheeks flush with shame. "I have taken an oath to obey the Allfather in all things."

"Of course you did, but you defied him a moment ago. Shall I punish you with the severity you demand Loki to be punished with? Shall I sew your lips shut so you will never utter another false oath in your life?"

Ladur bows his head. "You are the prince of Asgard. You should do as you wish."

Thor laughs but it is not a pleasant sound. "A coward's answer." Thor rips Mjolinr from Ladur's grasp and returns to his seat beside Odin. His gazes meets Steve. "Have you more to say?"

"No, but I thank you for your consideration." Steve gives a stiff, awkward bow before returning to his seat between Tony and Clint. He doesn't let himself breathe until the hall directs their attention back to Odin and Thor. Loki stares down at the floor again.

* * *

"We have made our ruling," Odin says speaking to the assembled crowd. "Based on the crimes we have heard, and the wishes of our people, we are prepared to sentence the accused. Please turn the accused to face us."

Heimdall pulls Loki to his feet by his shoulders and turns him to face Odin. Loki keeps his eyes on the ground.

"Loki Laufeyson, you will be exiled to Midgard until such time we deem you worthy to re-enter Asgardian society. You will atone for your crimes against Midgard, and if you perpetuate any more crimes against any realm during this period, you will pay for them with your life. Do you understand?"

Silence stretches across the room as Loki slowly raises his gaze to meet the Allfather, and he drops to one knee, accepting the judgment.

Odin nods. "Very well. The convicted will return to his cell until such time that Thor can bring him to Midgard. This matter is concluded. Heimdall, take the convicted away."

Thor watches his brother be led out the door and allows himself a small sigh of relief. He knows that it is not a guarantee that he has been spared the burden of killing his own brother, but he has hope, and that is all he needs.

He follows his mother and father out of the chamber and to their quarters.

"You should go to your friends," Frigga says pausing outside her chambers. "They have not had the pleasure of your company for many days now."

"My company is not a pleasure at this time," Thor says, "but I will go to them after make a stop. Good day."

* * *

Loki is sitting on a rock in his cell when Thor reaches the prison. He looks up at Thor's entrance, but he doesn't say anything or make any further moves. Thor rests his head on the prison bars.

"You cannot ruin this chance," Thor says. "I know the heavy weight of responsibility, and this path with be difficult, but please, ask for assistance if you require it, and accept the assistance I give you."

Loki shakes his head. "You still cannot stop playing older brother. I know that I failed in becoming my own person, a king in my own right, but I was hoping to at least escape your shadow."

Thor grabs the bar and tries to shake them, pretending that he is shaking Loki's shoulders. "You do not understand. Do you know what happens if you ruin this chance? Do you know who they will call on the kill you?" Thor's hands twist the bars. "It would destroy me."

"Right," Loki says. "I forgot. Everything is about you."

Thor hits his head against the bars. "Will admitting that keep you with me? I can do that. I can tell you that yes, this is about me. I can tell you that I need you, brother. At the end of all this, when the Avengers are long dead, and the Earth has entered a new era, I will still be alive. I will live until the end of the ages, and I do not wish to be alone. I want you to be at my side. Is that too selfish? Do you wish to mock me for that? That I have feelings for you? That I cannot bear the thought of eternity without you?"

"How?" Loki says standing up. "After all I have done to you, to those you try to protect, how have you not given up on me?"

Loki wraps his hands around Thor's as if simply by touching him he can gain the secrets of Thor's mind.

"You were angry," Thor says. "I know a thing or two about blinding rage."

"So, just like that you forgive me?"

"Not just like that. I admit, I resent you for some of the things you have done, but we have been brothers for millennia. You wish me to forget all the good times, because of a period of darkness?"

"You are too good to me," Loki says pulling his hands back.

Thor grabs onto Loki's fingers, and it would be easy for Loki to slip his fingers free, but he doesn't.

"We have both made mistakes," Thor says, "but I want to repair our relationship before it is too late."

Loki nods and returns to his seat on the rock. "I will do my best to follow my punishment. I," Loki drops his eyes to the ground. "I will be glad for your support. I suspect it will not be easy."

"And you shall have it," Thor says. "I must go before anyone comes looking for me."

"I am sure you will return soon to fetch me. I will wait patiently."

* * *

"Think we get to go home soon?" Tony asks over dinner. "I mean, the trial's over. There's nothing else to do here, right?"

"I can't believe he's being exiled to Earth," Clint says. "I thought this was supposed to be a punishment for him, not us."

"Maybe they're turning him into a cat or something and making him live with a little old lady," Tony says. "We don't know that he's going to be forced to be with us."

"Right," Clint says, "because they're going to let Loki run around Earth and trust that he'll behave. Thor's going to be his keeper which means Loki's going to be living in the Tower."

"I can move out if it will be a problem," Thor says, entering the room.

Natasha's eyes narrow wondering how Thor had managed to sneak up on them.

"I thought it was custom to knock before entering someone's quarters," Clint says because he doesn't want to talk through his Loki issues with Thor here, because it'll cause a fight he doesn't want to deal with.

Thor grins. "I am a prince here. Rules do not apply to me." His smile falters slightly. "Some of them, anyway. May I join you for your meal?"

Steve pulls a chair up between him and Bruce. "Of course. You don't want to eat with your parents?"

"I fear I have been neglecting your company lately so I am here to rectify that." Thor fills his cup with mead, but he hesitates as he brings to his lips. He lays a heavy hand on Steve's shoulder. "Thank you for what you have done for me. I know it must have been difficult to speak against Loki's torture."

"I did what I felt was right," Steve says. "There's no need to thank me for that."

Thor nods and downs his drink. Clint grins and fills everyone's cups.

"We're going to get so wasted," he announces.

"That's not a good idea," Steve and Bruce both say.

Clint glares at each of them in turn. "This is possibly our last night on an alien planet. We're about to return to fighting super villains and training and bureaucrats who want to keep us from having fun. We're getting drunk."

Tony clinks his cup against Clint's, because he sees the frenzied look in Clint's eyes. He knows what it's like to feel the desperate need to forget clawing at your chest, ripping at the sides of your head, and Tony knows a thing or two about using alcohol to bring about that memory loss.

Thor and Natasha clink their cups next. Steve sighs but he's run out of responsibility so he raises his cup to join the rest, and everyone looks at Bruce.

"This is a terrible idea," Bruce says but he raises his cup.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: So this is it! Final chapter of Cultural Differences. Also, just a warning, Fury drops an f-bomb in this chapter. I know that a PG-13 rating allows the use of one (thank you, X-Men: First Class) but I thought I'd warn for it just in case.

* * *

Fury is enjoying a surprisingly relaxing afternoon in his office when a flash of blue light interrupts his reading. He'd thought the Avengers being gone would send out a signal to every villain in the galaxy to show up and try and take over Earth, but he was glad to say that he'd been wrong.

There had been no global catastrophes and no meetings with Stark where Fury tried fruitlessly to pry new weapons from the irritatingly stubborn man. There had been no complaints from SHIELD psychologists about how Agent Barton is 'uncooperative but definitely needs to talk out his Loki issues'. There had been no daily notes politely requesting an assignment and signed simply 'B.W.'. There had been no requests for another bulk order of punching bags.

Things had been quiet, but now they most certainly aren't.

Fury slowly looks up from the report he'd been scanning to see Odin himself standing before him. At least, Fury assumes it's Odin, and it's a reasonable assumption because how many one-eyed men use the Tesseract to travel through space?

"Good morning," Odin greets with a slight inclination of his head. "We have concluded our trial, given our sentence, and your team will be returned to you shortly."

"I'm glad," Fury says and he wonders what's the most diplomatic way to say why the hell are you here then. He can't find one so he waits.

"I have arrived here to speak to you about your part in Loki's punishment."

"My part?" Fury's proud of how he keeps his voice level. Since when does he have anything to do with Loki's punishment? He thought the whole point of taking Loki to Asgard was so that Asgard could deal with him.

Odin smiles as if he is doing Fury a great favor. "He has committed crimes against both Asgard and Midgard. His trial and sentencing took place on Asgard, his sentence will be carried out on Midgard, and if he violates his sentence," Odin pauses, "then Asgardian justice will be served."

Fury doesn't like the sound of that. Any of it really, but especially the last part. "Asgardian justice?" he asks. He remembers Loki's speech about ants and boots, and he knows that Loki doesn't have high respect for humans. He suspects that's something Loki learned on Asgard, and if they abide by the extreme version of survival of the fittest, Fury's not sure he's interested in their justice.

Odin nods. "Yes. Should Loki ruin the chance he has been given, it will fall on Thor to kill him."

Fury wishes he could collapse back into his seat. What had happened to his relaxing morning? He's not only in charge of babysitting an unstable, homicidal god of mischief but if he screws up then Loki gets dead? He's not too worried about Loki dying. The god had been a pain in his ass and had lost him a lot of good men, but Fury needs Thor, and he's not sure Thor's mental state could handle losing Loki.

"And what exactly is this chance he's been given?" Fury asks.

"At the suggestion of Steve Rogers, Loki has been given the opportunity to redeem himself."

Of course this was somehow Rogers' fault. Fury makes a mental note to demote him. Lieutenant America? Corporal America? He'll think about it later when he doesn't have a god standing in his office.

"Do not look so upset," Odin says. "I had wanted an outcome like this, but I could not influence the trial myself. I am glad that Steve Rogers is as honorable as Thor has told me."

"So Loki's getting a second chance." Fury can deal with the details of how exactly Steve managed to pardon their greatest enemy later when he gets a debriefing from his Avengers. "What exactly does that mean?"

"Like Thor, Loki has lessons to learn before he can take his proper place," Odin says. "Earth taught Thor well, and I trust that it will do the same for Loki. He is to learn responsibility and that all actions have repercussions. He will interact with your world, and he will learn."

He has to be joking, Fury thinks. He's actually playing babysitter to a god? Is this really his life now? Why does his planet have to serve as Odin's training grounds for his sons? Why couldn't Odin have just done this right the first time? There's a reason Fury doesn't have children of his own. He doesn't want them.

"He tried to destroy this world last time he was here," Fury points out.

"He will not do that again. Thor will kill him if he tries. Besides, I believe that phase has passed."

"Phase?" Fury asks, his voice climbing in pitch. "You call trying to subjugate a planet a phase?"

"For gods? Yes. Loki did not react well to learning that he was adopted, and I am afraid your planet suffered the consequences of that, but he has passed through the anger phase now. I believe he is ready for acceptance, and he will slowly come to that realization on your planet, surrounded by the Avengers who I believe will serve to be good influences on him."

It takes a moment for Odin's words to sink in. Loki is going through the Asgardian equivalent of teenage rebellion, and Fury's suddenly responsible for straightening him out? What. The. Hell.

"You said something about a proper place," Fury says. "What exactly am I helping to train Loki for?" He shakes his head as Odin's face begins to shut down. "No. You're here demanding, rather than asking for my help. That means I get answers. What is your endgame?"

Odin frowns but he concedes the point. "I told my sons when they were young that they were both born to be kings and that only one of them could be King of Asgard. I was not lying, but I omitted the fact that Loki was born to be the King of Jotunheim."

Fury wonders if it would be considered rude to start beating his head against his desk. He's supposed to take someone who'd tried to wreck his planet and help him prepare to be king of an entire realm? That is insane.

"I want peace between the realms," Odin says. "It is all I have wanted for a long time, and I finally have the opportunity for it to happen. Thor is destined to rule Asgard and Loki is destined to rule Jotunheim, and together they will bring peace to our people, but first they must be molded into proper rulers, and the bond between them must be strengthened so that they do not ever go to war."

"Why would you tell me that?" Fury asks. "You've just informed me that you want me to help you make public enemy #1 into a king. There's no way in hell that's happening."

Odin's smile is far from friendly. "I told you, because you have no choice in the matter. Loki is coming here, and if you want him to become a benevolent ruler and if you want him to be more inclined towards forming permanent peace with your realm you will treat him right. Now, do you have any questions for me regarding this arrangement?"

"Go fuck yourself," Fury says and he picks his report back up.

Odin chuckles and then disappears into a column of blue light.

* * *

They're all a bit hungover when Thor knocks loudly on the door to announce that they're going to be returning to Earth. Tony groans and throws his arm over his eyes. Asgardian mead is delicious, and for some reason it had made him speak only in couplets last night, but he isn't feeling jolly this morning.

"Go away," Natasha moans and Tony's glad he's not the only one who feels like shit.

Thor knocks again, and it feels like he's knocking against Tony's skull. He curls into the fetal position, clutching his hands to his ears.

"The Director would be displeased if I returned to Earth without you," Thor says, a slight smile tugging at his lips.

"Come in," Bruce says. "You can at least spare them the knocking."

"Them?" Tony asks as Thor comes inside. "Are you saying you aren't feeling anything?"

Bruce rips off Tony's comforter and snatches the pillow away. He smirks. "Oh, I'm feeling something. I believe it's called smugness."

"You unnatural freak," Tony says but he says it with affection. "Why can't my superpower be never getting hungover?"

"Why don't you put your genius into finding a cure?" Bruce suggests, laughing and dancing out of the way of a half-hearted slap.

In the end, it takes Steve carrying Natasha, Thor carrying Clint, and Bruce carrying Tony to get everyone out the door. Tony complains about Bruce until he finds out that while Steve's metabolism didn't keep him from getting drunk, it kept him from being hungover so then Tony starts complaining about stupid super soldiers who get to have all the fun with none of the consequences.

"If you don't shut up, I will kill you," Natasha says.

"No need to be grouchy," Bruce says, grinning like an idiot. "We're a team. We're supposed to be getting along."

"Please tell me your parents aren't going to see us off," Steve says to Thor.

"Do not worry, I said our farewells to them already. Heimdall is waiting for us with Loki, but Heimdall sees all so he already knows the state of our team."

"He sees all?" Steve echoes. "Does that mean he knows what happened last night?"

Thor grins at the memory of Steve performing his USO song and dance. "He does."

Steve groans. "I hate everything."

Thor just chuckles and shifts Clint's weight so he can free up a hand to open the doors to the throne room. Heimdall and Loki are waiting for them, and Loki's hands are bound in front of him, but he is without the gag. Thor does not understand the purpose of the restraints, because Loki's hands are far less dangerous than his mouth, but he is glad to see the gag gone.

Loki raises a delicate eyebrow when he sees the Avengers arrive, three of them being carried. "Your celebration get out of hand?"

Thor laughs and Clint clamps his hands over his ears. "It was my first opportunity to get them drunk."

"I see you succeeded."

"No judgment from you," Tony mumbles. "I officially make that a rule of Loki's stay. He is not allowed to judge any of us for our drinking and especially not for our hangovers."

The smile falls off Loki's face. He turns to Heimdall. "They have arrived. Will you be sending us away now?"

Heimdall looks past Loki to Thor. "Whenever you are ready, my prince."

Thor nods. "We must all be touching again."

He sets Clint down on the ground and supports him with one arm. His other arm wraps around Loki's waist. Loki looks around to see who else will be forced to touch him. Steve tentatively reaches out a hand to touch Loki's shoulder, and Loki looks down at the ground.

This is the man who had spoken for him at the trial. Loki doesn't understand how after giving testimony about how Loki tried to destroyed the planet he holds so dear, that this man could then argue for a new kind of justice, one without torture. Perhaps being worthy enough to hold Mjolnir also requires being foolish enough to try and save Loki.

Once they're all in a circle, Heimdall sends them back to Earth.

They land in the middle of a SHIELD meeting and intergalactic travel was a little much for those of the group that are hungover, and they drop to their hands and knees and begin to vomit. Loki leaps back before Natasha can try and projectile vomit on him.

"You have got to be kidding me," Fury says looking at the three Avengers that are still standing. He glares at Steve as if Steve should've prevented this from happening.

Steve gives his best Captain America smile. "We were offered a drink, and on Asgard it's considered rude to refuse. You wouldn't have wanted us to offend them, would you?"

His words are technically true, though it was Clint who offered the drink, and there's no offense in refusing a drink in a private dining situation, but Fury doesn't need to know that. Steve ups his smile and looks around the room. Maria is discreetly taking pictures of the vomiting Avengers, and Coulson has his hand on his gun as he stares at Loki.

"It will have no effect on me," Loki says, turning to face Coulson.

Phil shrugs. "It'll make me feel better."

Loki nods, conceding the point. "Then go ahead. I will not dodge."

"You wouldn't have time," Phil says. He takes his hand off his gun. "But I'm not going to waste the bullet."

"I apologize for the disturbance," Thor says, taking control of the situation. Loki quiets and Coulson sits back down. "I asked Heimdall to bring us to the Director, but I did not realize you would be engaged. We can return to speak with you at a later time."

"It's fine," Fury says. "I was explaining the situation so you might as well be here. Odin came to visit me and explain that we would be getting a long-term guest."

Fury looks over at Loki and tries not to sigh. That would be unprofessional. His current plan is to keep Loki locked up in the Tower and away from everyone until Odin decides to call him back. He's been assured that Loki won't cause any trouble and while the threat of death is a pretty good deterrent, Fury doesn't want to take any chances.

"Loki will be living in the Tower," Fury says. "He is not an Avenger, and he will not train to be one. He will remain with us until his exile is complete." Fury really hopes it won't be long, but he has a feeling that 'long' has a different meaning to beings that have lived for thousands of years. "I have been assured that he will be on his best behavior, and that Thor will be his keeper."

Thor and Loki both bristle at the choice of words.

"I am not his keeper," Thor says. "I am his brother, and I will be the instrument of his death if he defies his sentence, but I do not own him. He is his own person."

Fury can feel a headache coming on. "Whatever. Loki's not going to cause trouble or Thor will kill him. Is that better?"

Thor can feel anger starting to burn under his skin, and he forces himself to quell it. He has returned to Midgard where his is neither prince nor a well-worshipped deity. He is a subordinate here, and as much as his nature rebels against that, he must be respectful of his commanding officer.

"It is more accurate," Thor says.

"Why don't you bring Loki to the Tower to settle him in while I finish this meeting," Fury says. "and you might as well take the cuffs off. They're not protecting anyone."

They melt away at Fury's suggestion, and Fury is curious, but mostly he just wants the Avengers out of his meeting so he doesn't ask questions. He waves at them to leave and then Tony's dry heaving reminds him that he has other problems besides a super villain that he's supposed to be rehabilitating.

"Why don't we postpone this meeting," Fury says. "Someone take care of these idiots," he motions to Natasha, Clint, and Tony. "And someone else get a bottle of guava rum on my desk before I make it back to my office."

* * *

"You can release me," Loki says. "We are attracting strange looks from the humans."

Thor wrapped an arm around Loki's waist as soon as they were out of the meeting room, and he has not let go since. He has no intention of doing so now.

"Close proximity to friends is not abnormal here," Thor says. "It is most likely our Asgardian apparel that is attracting undue attention. We can fix that later. I have found a store made for people of our stature."

"You want to take me clothes shopping?" Loki asks, incredulous. The thought of bonding with his brother is enough to spark a small fire in his heart, but he quickly stamps it out. He does not deserve this, least of all from Thor. How many times has he tried to kill his brother? He must atone for that before he can accept Thor's affection again.

Loki rips Thor's arm off his waist. "There is no need. I am not permitted outside the Tower so there is no need for clothing that will not surprise the humans."

Thor's face falls. He had been looking forward to introducing Loki to all the things he has come to enjoy about Earth. Suits, pullover sweaters, apple juice, and popsicles. He wants someone to share in his excitement at discovering a new world. He wants someone who understands his cultural confusion instead of mocking him for it. He wants his brother.

"You are permitted to leave the Tower with my permission."

"Your permission?" Loki asks. "Are you certain you aren't my keeper?"

Loki understands that loss of control is part of his punishment, but that doesn't mean he doesn't resent it. For someone who has the power to be anywhere at any time he chooses, even in multiple places at once thanks to his clones, being restricted to one place chafes at him. He doesn't like the idea of being trapped, of being contained, and he doesn't like it that Thor is the one who controls his movements. It's only another reminder that they will never be equals. The Golden Boy of Asgard and the Silver-tongued Runt of Jotunheim.

"I'm sorry," Thor says. "I did not mean to imply-"

"I would like to be shown to my quarters and be left alone," Loki interrupts.

"Of course," Thor says trying to keep his face from showing how upset he is. He understands that this is supposed to be a punishment for Loki, but can't Loki see the opportunity here as well? They are brothers again, and they can face the world together. Why can't Loki see that? Why can't he give Thor a chance? "On Earth they're called rooms instead of quarters or chambers."

Loki remains silent, and Thor tries not to give up hope too soon. Loki has only been here for a few minutes, and it's an unfamiliar place, and Loki is considered a hostile here. Thor just has to give him time, and Loki will understand that this world can offer them a new beginning. They will become close like they once were. Thor is sure of it.

* * *

A/N: Before you all freak out, don't worry, I realize that this chapter clearly sets itself up for more, and I'm working on the sequel right now but I keep getting distracted by other things so it's coming a little slowly. It's a sequel instead of a continuation, because this story focuses heavily on Thor and his interaction with Earth, and the sequel will focus on Loki and his dealings with Earth. There will be lots of brother bonding, and Steve is going to a strong presence. So, this story is done, but Loki's will be coming soon. :)

A/N 2: The sequel is now up! It's called The Road to Redemption is Pitted with Potholes and can be found in my list of stories :)


End file.
